Journey to Love
by xtapodaki12
Summary: "If a very lonely person exists, what can you do? Can you approach them? Is it possible to be with them? A tale of a journey starts to unfold. Would you follow along?"
1. Chapter 1 Starting Part One

_C__hapter One_

* * *

**Starting Part One**

_Hello Mother and Father, _

_How are you doing? I am very well and about to complete a side errand, not something hard that throws me out of schedule. But I have to admit, it is kind of suspicious. No worries about me, I am taking care of myself, eating healthy and taking plenty of rest between my tasks. Well that is all, I will send a message to you as soon as I can. _

_Take care,_

_Love Alannah_

Alannah finish typing and stares at her text, knowing that this wasn't going to satisfy her overprotective father, but for now it will do. Sighing, she presses send and places her phone back in one of her jacket pockets.

Turning her gaze she looks over the city, a beautiful view, sitting on her motorcycle at the top of a building. Not the tallest, since she doesn't want to attract attention. Returning at the map in front of her, she traces the roads that once existed. Kind of silly having her '**Vision of soul****s**', nonetheless she doesn't want to dependent on it for such small things.

"This is it!" Alannah expresses. "A small favour to finish and then, Paris"

From beneath her Dusk, her vehicle replies making a noise. It's funny to hear them response, yet a welcome reminder.

"It is nice here." She comments, changing the subject.

Hellsalem's Lot, former known as New York, it's buzzing with all sorts of creatures and activities. For them, it's a normal day going on with their daily routines.

Three years ago the veil that separated the different realms gained a tear and '_earth_' along the '_netherworlds_', as humans called it, got mixed in this very location. Thankfully _they_ got to it in time, creating a bubble and stopping the tear from getting any bigger. Not everyone knew this, but Alannah learned it from her teacher unintentionally.

"I hope we still have enough energy to leave later, or we will be stuck here" She says to Dusk, receiving an answer.

"I know, I too want to have a good time" Alannah continues, content. "Let us complete this and be on our way"

Dusk however, doesn't move an inch. They have no idea where to go, hence why they are on the top of a skyscraper.

"The map did not help" She expresses exhaling. "I will ask for directions"

Lowering her helmet's visor and turning the bike over the edge, they slowly began to fall forward. Being in a city were magic and madness dwells means that nothing is unusual, so driving down a premises is kind of normal. Softly landing on the pavement, she cues Dusk make a sound for the pedestrians. And as they make a way they drive, soon coming to a stop.

"Someone should know. In the meantime, please await here" Alannah instructs, getting off.

As she takes a few steps, something white with yellow passes from in front of her. An animal, moving too fast for her to identify it. Looking towards where it took of, she almost crashes with a boy. Dressed in a dark blue and white shirt, long sleeves, high neck and a pair of orange goggles around his neck with dark blue athletic pants.

"Excuse me" He calls and continues towards the creature. "Give it back!"

Alannah gazes after the young man. He has something on him that is unique, something that makes him different from the others, she could see it.

Suddenly rockets are send turns him and without thinking she jumps, covering him. With the boy in her arms they fly through the air and land on the road, tumbling to a stop. Being on top of her he starts to get up, but a foot lands on his face. A dark skin, male with white hair and clothes, smoking a cigar holding what looks like a photograph, looks down at them.

"How do you do, stupid newbie?" He says. "The name's Zapp Renfro. You got some balls not showing at the designated place. And now I found you here, robbing some chick" Stopping, he puffs his cigar. "If you need someone to meet you next time, ask your mommy or daddy to accompany you"

Alannah and the boy gaze at the male, from where they're laying. Confused and bewildered, the duo blinks speechless.

"You've got the wro-" The boy starts, but the expression he receives from the white-haired makes him stumble. "No, I mean..."

It's a weird situation, an armed robbery is happening a few feet away from them. An unconscious monkey is next to them, with white and brown fur holding a yellow camera. And a young man on top of a female motorcyclist with an angry, male stepping on the boy's face.

"Pathetic" Zapp says and smirks. "You sure you're qualified for Libra?"

"Libra..." Alannah and the young man mutter at the same time.

"Did you just say Libra?" She asks, hopeful.

Zapp lowers his foot and along with the boy, they glance at her confused. The helmet muffles her voice, making it hard to understand.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" The young man apologises and hurries off. Together they stand and she takes it off.

"You just said Libra, correct?" Alannah asks again.

The two males stare at her. It is a normal reaction, one she grew quite used to. She wasn't unattractive with some even comparing her to fairies.

As they look at each other, an explosion echoes from behind. Zapp is unfazed while the young man jumps in fright and Alannah takes a glance towards the direction she left Dusk.

"I think you're mistaken baby, didn't say that" Zapp answers, leaning forward towards her.

"Yes you did" The young man corrects.

Zapp grabs him by the shirt and sends a side glance. The look clearly says to keeps his mouth shut and stay out of this.

"Are you a member by a chance?" Alannah questions.

Of course she didn't buy his lie. But understood that if he's willingly lying about, it means something.

"Yes, so?" Zapp replies, looking back at her with a piercing glare.

"I have a message to deliver, to the leader of Libra" She explains.

"Can't you just give it to me?" Zapp asks and extends his hand.

"I was instructed to deliver it in person" She answer calmly.

"What is it, your phone number?" He says sarcastically.

"Actually, I do not know" Alannah continues honest. "But the sender said to give it specifically to the leader of Libra"

Although she didn't understand why 'she' had to do it, it didn't stop her from wanting to offer help. Especially if it meant that she gets to drive around.

"Fine" Zapp replies, suspicious.

"Before we go, let me relocate my motorcycle to a better place" She replies with a smile "Please, wait for me here"

As she quickly walks out of sight, Zapp turns the other direction and start to walking away. With the young man looking at him weirdly.

"Hey, aren't we going to wait for her?" He asks.

"Didn't your mommy tell you not to trust strangers" Zapp answers and continues.

The young man stares at the white-haired. He didn't even thanked the lady for saving his life, but couldn't lose this chance. Grabbing the monkey from the ground he hurries after the male.

"We might complete this sooner than expected" Alannah inform Dusk, once she reached him.

Getting on she starts the bike and clicks the helmet strap around her arm. Rolling them to the spot where she left the duo waiting.

"Why am I not surprised" She sighs and Dusk spins the front wheel.

"You do not have to scold me. I know not to trust people that I just met" She response. "I guess there is no other choice"

Closing her eyes she lets power flow within her and an image appears behind her eyelids. Small lights like stars shine with different colours, on a outline of a city. Each one representing a soul and on top of it, the name which they are born with.

"Zapp Renfro" She mutters "Founded him!"

The name on the soul shows his location and behind him another one following, with the name Leonardo Watch. They weren't far, only some blocks away in a narrow road.

And sure enough, her suspicions for the boy were correct. He was touched by Riga El Menuhyut. Alannah empathises with him, she knows the implications of being obligated to celestial beings.

"I am afraid that you will not fit in those narrow roads, Dusk" She explains. "But I will take us as far as we can go"

Driving through the thin paths, they are able to caught up with the two males. And slowly coming to a stop, she gets off again.

"Stay here and be careful please. I promise to finish quickly" She says and Dusk bumps into her hip with his wheel. "I know, I will be careful"

Sprinting through the back of apartment buildings, she finds the two in front of a mysterious brownies red door.

"Please, wait!" She calls and the duo turn around surprised.

"How-" Zapp start, but loses his words.

Not many come through here or know the path. And if the did, they get lost before they can even reach this place.

"**Blade Form One**,** Homuramaru**" He says and a sword made of blood, appears in his hand.

Once she reached them, with a swift move he points it at her nose. Alannah didn't even flinch while Leonardo, next to Zapp, begins to sweats profusely.

"Don't know how you got your butt here lady" He says, glaring at her. "But I would turn around and walk away, if I were you"

"I did not lie to you about this message. I promised to deliver it" Alannah replies calmly. "I can show it to you"

She makes a move toward her jacket, but Zapp inches the blade closer. While Leonardo looks between the two, unsure.

"I believe her" He says quickly.

"This doesn't involves you, newbie" Zapp response, without breaking the eye contact he has with Alannah.

"She saved my life" He tries again. "If she wanted to do harm, she'll had all ready done it"

A moment slowly passes and Zapp hesitantly lowers his sword. Knowing that the brat is correct.

"I'm watching you" He says gesturing to the young woman.

As he turn towards the door, Leonardo lets out a long exhalation. While Alannah comes near him and leans close with a gentle smile.

"Thank you" She says and walk after Zapp leaving Leo blushing, as he follows.

Behind the rusty door a small room is shown, with four brown doors each opposite of the other. Golden walls along a Libra symbol on the floor, coloured in red and gold. The sound of gears turning indicates that the room is moving, but Alannah and Leonardo don't feel it.

Then the young woman touches her stomach, kind of uncomfortable. The gold makes her uneasy, not enough to be sick, yet bothersome.

"Are you ok?" Leonardo asks, looking at her expression. While Zapp, gazing in front, pretends to not listen.

"Yes I am fine, it is just the colour" She replies.

"What, too bright for you?" Zapp comments.

"No, just the gold. It makes me feel uneasy" Alannah answers and smiles. "Thank you for your concern"

"What- I wasn't- just shut up" He response flustered.

The white-haired just couldn't resist cute girls. And Leonardo looks at him while he glares back, then turns at the door.

"It's here" He says and opens it.

"Michella..." Leonardo whispers.

Next to him, Alannah glances at his expression. Wanting to comfort him, but knowing that finally they have arrived.

The brown door opens and a breeze comes through, carrying a scents of flowers. Enveloping them, along with light coming from windows.

"Greetings, you must be our new comrade?" A firm voice greets them, as they ender. "Welcome, I am Klaus Von Reinherz"

There's a curious pause from the person who speaking. And with it, Alannah takes the chance to gaze around.

Beige walls with brown, gold and rectangle designs. With the one they face having big windows separate by columns. A ceiling with an electric chandelier and floor in burgundy red colour along a pastel polygon shape. Two chairs and a brown office desk, together with plenty of plants and herbs.

The young woman's eyes come to rest on the people near that desk. A male and a female, officially dressed.

The female looks at them with an aloof expression. Tall, having short black hair with bangs and brown eyes. A voluptuous body in a black suit and white shirt underneath.

Behind the desk, stands a large man looking surprised. Red hair, that almost cover his eyes, side beards and rectangular glasses. Wearing black pants, a black waistcoat, white shirt and dark red tie. Yet his best feature, is a pair of vibrant emerald green eyes.

Their is a strange feeling at the sight of this man. Alannah had all sorts of creatures, looking at her with various expressions. Still, this person is somehow different.

The large man stares, knowing that it's not polite but can't help it, a unique woman stands in front of them. Pretty, yet that word doesn't quite describe her, beautiful straight form, curved appealingly and warm ivory skin. Along chocolate brown hair reaching her chin. Dressed in a black leather jacket, a pink shirt quoting '_We are here to laugh at the odds and live our lives so well that death will tremble to takes us_'. Jeans, black motorcycle boots and carrying a full-face dark helmet. But what's keeping him captive are those sapphire eyes, almost glowing behind her hair, making him want to tuck them aside.

Klaus can't quite explain why he's so taken with her. He had met plenty of women, each a different type and beauty. Yet never had reached like this, in present of one.

Abruptly from somewhere, the sound of a throat being cleared brings him back. And fixing his glasses, he regains focus.

"This is Chain Sumeragi" Klaus continues. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Johnny Landis"

"Johnny Landis, that can't be!" Chain interrupts affirmatively. "After all, he just died"

Having approached the centre, where now they stand, Leonardo sweats profusely. Apologising, he kneels on the floor with his head touching it and hands in front of it. While stunned, Alannah doesn't know what to do.

"The wrong guy, what an idiot!" Chain reefers to Zapp, crossing her arms and glancing at the two uninvited guests.

"Shut up, the boss didn't notice it either!" Zapp says frustrated.

"Never mind Mr Klaus, it's your screw up!" She fires back.

"What's that wench, wanna get into it?" He replies.

"Drop dead" Chain answers expressionless.

Klaus looks at the picture Zapp had and turns it upside down. He can clearly see how this misunderstanding happened.

"And you, you liar!" Zapp shouts at Leo.

"Wait! Perhaps there is a reason why he did not say anything" Alannah cuts in and moves in front of Leonardo. "Also, I have a message from Johnny Landis"

"What?" Chain, Zapp and Leo simultaneously say glancing at her, while Klaus quietly observes her.

"It is meant for the leader of Libra" She explains.

Opening a pocket of her jacket, she pulls out a hand written letter and extending her hand, showing the name on it. Klaus reaches out and gently takes it from her, feeling electricity passing between them. Blushing Alannah looks away.

The redhead studies the letter, indeed the writer was Johnny Landis, the handwrite is similar. Opening it he silently reads it and slowly his eyes widen, moving from it to Alannah.

"This doesn't change anything, this brat lied!" Zapp says pushing her aside and setting a foot on the bowing boy's head.

"You do not need to treat him this way" Alannah says, tugging him from the shoulder.

From where he is, Leonardo feels responsible for all this trouble. But now wasn't the time to lose focus, he came here for a reason.

"I'm sorry, but there's something I want to know. Something I have to find" He explains desperately. "You're all familiar with the netherworld, so I thought that you might know!"

However he's cut off by a TV, hanging from the ceiling. Everyone turns towards, as it switches on and shows the place where the bank robbery happened. The person responsible, is arrested and taken by the police.

"He is now being led away in a police truck!" A reporter announced.

"The armed robbery from before" Chain says, glancing at it. "Looks like they caught him"

In the TV the criminal groans, doubling over in pain. And from inside him a blue gate opens, letting a two hand half humanoid being come through, cutting everything around with swords. The people scream and the camera falls to the ground, cutting off.

Staring at it, Alannah gasps surprised. She knew this being, but then the TV cuts quickly to a loud, laughing person.

"Did you see that?" The person yells.

"Him again" Zapp interrupts bored.

"It's me, everyone. The extraordinary masked phantom, who rules Hellsalem's Lot" The person announces and the image switches to close up of his face. "Femt the King of Depravity!"

Femt bumps his head on the camera, attracting attention. Behind him a dinner is present, with all sorts of foods and weird shadows moving on walls.

"How is everybody these days?!" The camera cuts to Femt siting on a chair. "I'm extremely bored" He says from top of the table with a loudspeaker. "And all of it is your fault!"

Alannah presses her lips together, having a bad feeling. She also identifies this soul, one of the self proclaimed '_Thirteen Kings_'.

"You pigs just stand around with your mouths open, waiting for food to fall in!" He continues.

"He pisses me off" Zapp interrupts again.

"That's why I've taken upon myself to play a little game, sorry!" Femt says dramatically.

Together with Leonardo, Alannah spot blue sparkles coming from the monkey's head in front of the boy. And the young woman realises that a gate is about to open.

"Everyone look out!" She shouts and rushes to Leo. While Klaus's eyes widen, turning toward them.

* * *

**AUTHOR: I DO NOT OWN OR HAVE ANY RIGHTS TO KEKKAI SENSEN/BLOOD BLOCKADE BATTLEFRONT. IT BELONGS TO YASUHIRO NIGHTOW AND THE ANIMATION STUDIO BONES. ONLY ALANNAH DEVLIN (OC) BELONGS TO ME****. QUOTE IS CHARLES BUKOWSKI.**


	2. Chapter 2 Starting Part Two

_Chapter Two_

* * *

**Starting Part Two**

The gate opened and through, another half two hand being appeared, cutting the top of their building.

"Hear that, the game's begins and the 'rules' are simple. Find the gate before the demon does and destroy it!" The tall thin '_Beyondian_' said, as part of the building slices and falls. "The gate opens every few minutes, so that's your chance! Use the bisectioning party to guide you!" Blonde hair and steel mask, hide his upper face as he explained. "However, if the demon finds that gate first... I can't bring myself to say it! Just thinking about it's absolutely frightening! Well, give it your all... representatives of the human race!" Dressed in black suit and a lab coat, he grinned at the TV and it switched off.

Laying on the ruined floor, Klaus covered Alannah who had Leo in her arms. And somewhere further in the ruins, Zapp and Chain barely avoid that attack.

Slowly Alannah opens her eyes, looking around as she and Leo sit upright, checking themselves for injuries. Instead she finds a protective arm around her waist. The boy is unharmed, yet the large man has a slash on his side. Quickly she puts her hands on the wound, slowing the bleeding.

"Mr Klaus, Miss!" Leonardo calls worried. "You protected me, why?"

Before any reply was given, Zapp grabs the boy and lifts him by the front of his shirt. Glaring at him angrily.

"You shithead! Don't tell me you're his agent, or was it you?" Zapp yells and turns towards Alannah.

"N-No!" Leonardo says, struggling to speak.

Panicked Alannah gazes between the males, while attending at the cut on the redhead. Chain lands at the other side of Klaus and touches his shoulder in support.

"Release him, Zapp" Klaus says with a crumble voice.

Alannah brings a hand to her jacket searching for anything that might help, only finding a handkerchief. Bringing it out, she presses it on the wound and tries to reverse the cut, slowly healing it. Chain looks at her suspiciously, yet says nothing. Alannah's expression is an open book.

"Use your brain" Chain says loudly and glances at Zapp. "Mr Klaus sensed danger and protected them, the girl warned us of the attack, you dumb monkey!"

Simultaneously, feeling a little better Klaus sits upright. With Alannah helping as much as she can, the wound doesn't bleed out anymore.

"Please Mr Reinherz, do not strain yourself" She says worried.

Tenderly he takes her hands and holds them in his nodding thankful, as rosiness colours her. Next turns to a stunned Zapp, who lets Leonardo slippy from his hold and falls. Leo coughs trying to catch his breath and Alannah turns to him, giving support.

"I believe the gate itself is..." Klaus explains and the three Libra members look towards the monkey, standing at the edge.

"Wait, monkey!" Chain shouts and jumps after the runway animal.

"So you did bring that as part of a plan!" Zapp yells frustrated, grabbing Leonardo again and shaking him back and forth.

"Please do not harm him, he is did not do this" Alannah says, but it falls on deaf ears.

"I'm sorry, sorry, I didn't know, I swear..." Leonardo tries desperately to explain without choking.

"Former Jonny Landis" Klaus calls steadily, as Zapp calms.

"It's Leo, Leonardo Watch" He replies and bows at the kneeling Klaus and Alannah. "I apologise for lying, Mr Klaus. Thank you both for saving me"

"You saw it Leonardo" Alannah voices.

"Yes" He hesitantly answers, without glancing up.

"What, I could barely got a glimpse of that attack!" Zapp yells surprised and stops as Klaus sign him to.

"Does this have anything to do with those 'eyes' of yours?" Klaus asks curious.

Leo shallows, feeling kind of uncomfortable. Hesitation starts to grip him again and regret blocks his words.

"Tell us, Leonardo" Alannah encourages.

"It happened exactly six months ago" He starts. Telling how him and his family came to Hellsalem's Lot, wanting to find a treatment for his younger sister's legs. "That's when '_It_' appeared" Leo continues. How a god like creature appeared in front of them, asking a question. "We understood what '_It_' implied. The one who wouldn't see to the end didn't need their eyesight"

"And the fact that you can see now means you sacrificed your little sister?" Zapp shouts and grabs him again. "You scumbag!"

"Mr Renfro, please" Alannah cuts in, standing up.

"Shut up you..." He starts but doesn't finish, receiving a look from Klaus.

Alannah ignores the white-haired and gets Leo out of his hands. Supporting him by the shoulders, the boy let tears fall freely from his sad expression.

"I couldn't move... I... stood there... frozen... the whole time!" He says, trembling. "I... I'm a cowered"

"You are not a cowered, Leonardo" Alannah says firmly.

"Then... what do you call... what I did?" He asks crying.

"You did not run away, not then and not now" She replies empathetically. "Some have become brave because they did not have the courage to run away"

Suddenly, bullets are fired around them. Alannah provides protection to Leo, while looking through the smoke at the others. From above them, police helicopters reached the building.

"This is the J.L.P.D. special forces! Get on the floor, hands behind your head and ankles crossed!" Their loudspeakers warn. "This is a state of emergency. Refuse to cooperate and we'll have to take drastic measures!" The warning repeats, as the air around them clears.

"Just what we didn't need" Zapp says bored. "They gonna try to pin this mess on us?" He continues through the noise, looking turns the helicopters.

"Leonardo" Klaus calls and stands up. "I understand your power and the circumstances in which it was given to you. And I want to make a proposal" He continues serious, gazing at the young man. "Listen, I think your ability is the key to get this situation under control. So I want you to help us and in return we will help you achieve your goal"

"You mean..." Leo replies looking hopeful, while Alannah lets him go.

"That's right. I'll say it again, Welcome to Libra" Klaus answers.

Policemen lands on the ruined office and circles the four. Alannah stands along Zapp, who click his tongue annoyed placing his hands in his trousers pockets.

"Zapp, restrain yourself" The redhead orders and walks between the them. "The ultimate battle isn't here, but still lies ahead. Conserve your strength" He continues, putting a cross brass knuckles. "I agree with our young lady, Leonardo" The boy stares at him. "You are not a cowered, you have come this far without giving up. You are standing right here" Police points there guns at him. "As long as the human heart takes even one small step toward the light, it can never be truly defeated"

"**Brain Grid Blood Battle Style**" Klaus calls and the cross on his hand glows red. "**Pattern 11, Wirbelsturm**"

Blood comes from the brass knuckle and with a move toward the sky, the armed police are destroyed.

"Go" Klaus says, looking towards them. "First, we're going to save the world"

"You got it boss" Zapp answers and grabs the boy by the waist, running off.

Slowly Alannah walks over the edge and looks down, as the duo reached the ground safely. Climbing on a scooter their off in seconds.

"They're going to be alright" Klaus says, approaching her. "Zapp will protect him"

"That is not what worries me" She replies and looks back at him.

"Then, rest assured that I'm alright and the police also" He tries again, standing in front of her.

Alannah smiles as wind blows her hair and she tags it away. Mesmerized Klaus stares, the young woman looks like a painting and his intensity makes her blush, avoiding his gaze.

"It was kind of you to tell him that" She fills in the silence. "Sometimes people think less of themselves, because of one bad moment"

"I didn't, do anything" He replies, coming closer and reaches out to touch but stops, it would be inappropriate.

Not sure how to react Alannah looks into his eyes, then turns her gaze at the ruins. One of the walls and part of floor are gone, allowing the lower rooms to be seen. Pieces of the building are everywhere and the plants are destroyed, with the only exception the brown table and some red flowers.

"All this, can be fixed" Klaus says and her attention returns to him.

There is a burning filling, known yet different. Not determination or irritation, something luring and rising. Until Alannah's phone abruptly rings, interrupting. Klaus looks away clearing his throat and Alannah searches her jacket, bringing out.

"I have to leave" She says and puts it back. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr Reinherz" Beginning to walk towards the intact elevator.

"Excuse my rudeness, but I didn't ask your name" He calls out, facing her as she pause.

"Alannah, Alannah Devlin" She replies, looking back with a smile.

Stepping inside the elevator, the door closes and she lets out a heavy sign. In a few minutes so much happened, she met the leader of Libra, met the person who possess the '_All Seeing Eyes of God_' and presently have a mission. However it's time to focus on the task ahead, the message she read informs her of the target.

It's _Yog-Gphot_ a godlike warrior, the very same who is destroying the city. An excellent swordsman, which is why Alannah was surprised. She didn't know how he end up like this, but she knew him from training. He had a unique sword style that created three swords simultaneously with one. The name he gifted it was dimensional refraction effect, more the swords more the damage. Alannah was very impressed and asked for a duel which she lost back then.

Breaking from her thoughts she walks out the building and hurries toward the road. Whistling, Dusk appears coming to her side and she hops on, driving off. Explanation wasn't necessary, she just focuses on finding the soul.

Driving by fallen buildings and destroyed roads, she comes upon what might have been a restaurant. The back of the building is destroyed and only the front door and the wall that supporting it, still stand.

Parking Dusk she hears talking from between pieces of concrete. Zapp and Leo are crushing while away from them _Yog-Gphot_, turns toward the monkey. Alannah gets off her motorcycle, leaving it near victims that are under pieces of fallen building.

"Guard them Dusk" She orders and hurries towards the two males.

She hears Zapp saying he'll hold off _Yog-Gphot_ and mid sentence gives Leonardo a gun, continuing that he has to kill the monkey.

"I do not think he needs this" She comments and the two jumped.

"Wh- What the- How did you get here!?" Zapp says surprised.

"This is not the time to discuss this. But I must comment on your plan" She answers quickly.

"What!?" Zapp replies.

"Mr Renfro as you said, you should hold off Yog-Gphot so Leonardo can get close to the small animal. But try to obliterate him, otherwise he will just regenerate" She continues.

"And you, what, you'll just watch and eat popcorn!?" Zapp asks frustrated.

"My time for action will come after you kill him. I am not allowed to harm living beings" Alannah explains. "But if you can not keep up against him, you can just say so" She continues and he huff.

"Don't let this change get away. Here we go!" Zapp turn to Leo, holding out a zippo lighter.

"**Big Dipper Blood Battle Style**,** Blade Form One**,** Homuramaru**" He calls and a sword appears, positioning it on his hip the creature turns towards them.

"Run, you little turd!" He yells at Leo and dashes to _Yog-Gphot_, cutting him in the waist.

With great speed he continues to slice. As Leo sprints towards the monkey, but like Alannah said that being reforms again behind the boy.

"Don't just stand there brat" Zapp yells and protects Leo, attacking again.

Holding the sword close to him it start shooting strands, lines of blood, binding _Yog-Gphot_. Next Zapp throws him on a fallen wall.

"No mercy for anyone who underestimates me" He says and lights up his zippo. The creature burst into flames and explodes.

Meanwhile Leo has reach the monkey and stands, whispering encouragements to himself. Raising the gun he points it to the small animal.

"Leonardo, your eyes!" Alannah calls.

And he uses them spotting a flea, on the monkey's head, being the actual gate. The young man squeezes it, destroying it in the process.

Leo exhales, sitting down he caresses the small creature, finally having his camera back. Zapp, finishing the godlike being, approaches the young man and Leo turns towards him. However behind the white-haired he finds the _Yog-Gphot_ and Zapp, glancing at the boy's frighten expression, takes a peek. The being, finally whole, prepares it's swords for an attack and with wide eyes the duo froze.

Suddenly Alannah appears between them and before Leo could even yell, _Yog-Gphot_ unleashes swift simultaneous cuts towards the young woman. Exhaling, smoke comes out morphing in a long sharp object and in a blink she cuts the being in half. It burst, breaking into pieces like glass and raise turns the sky, a beautiful end for a great swordsman. Then, the smoked object disappears and Alannah faces the two males. They're looking at her with mouths hanging open and big eyes.

"Well, now I can not leave" She says.

* * *

What a busy day, Alannah didn't expect that she'll had to use so much energy. But alas, she has to stay for now in Hellsalem's Lot. She should text her parents about it, but her phone is out.

After the fight Zapp and Leo bombarded her with questions, but swiftly she avoided them and instead introduced her self. Later she and Leo helped the people of the restaurant to get things in order, although their shop was destroyed, they continue working with what they have. At some point Leo tells Alannah, mimicking Zapp, that Mr Klaus wants her at the headquarter of Libra.

"Why does Mr Reinherz needs to see me?" Alannah asks.

"I don't know, but he implied that Mr Klaus wants to return something" He answers, looking at her.

In the fight, Leonardo had a glimpse of something. Alannah had a very dark aura, pitch black smoke enveloped her. Yet now there's nothing, perhaps he imagined it.

"Alright, since there is nothing else to do here. I will go now" Alannah informs.

"Thanks again for helping Alannah!" Vivian says. "Me and dad own you a meal!"

Vivian, the young woman who works with her father in this restaurant. Short blonde hair, blue eyes, a white short sleeve shirt over jeans. A green apron and a red baseball cap, worn backwards.

"Oh no, you own me nothing. I want to help" Alannah replies.

"Well if you need to eat be sure we'll serve you the best we have" Vivian says.

"Hey, I thought that I would get the best from master" Leo jumps in.

"You own a wash, Leo" Vivian replies and the three laugh together.

"Well I am going. Goodbye everyone" Alannah says, walking toward her motorcycle.

"See you later Alannah" The blonde woman yells back. "And it's just Vivian"

Alannah gets on Dusk and drives towards the building of Libra. Parts of the city structures and roads which where gone, are starting to reconstructs. There were casualties, but the majority of the citizens are well and alive.

Reaching the entrance she parks and walks inside, approaching the elevator. There, an elderly man clad in typical butler outfit, with bandages covering most of his face, except the eyes, mouth and hair, await.

"You must be Miss Devlin?" He asks.

"Yes" Alannah answer shyly.

"I am Gilbert Franke Altstein. I will be showing you where master Klaus awaits" Gilbert says and bows, then starts the elevator.

Most curious the butler thinks, his young master doesn't express interest towards females like this. Not unless they're family or friends, yet this is different and worth observing.

Wondering Alannah peeks at the older male. He reminds her of someone, a man of few words and emits an aura of mystery.

The elevator reaches the floor and Gilbert open the door for Alannah. Showing her the way, she enters a room with green walls, brown couches and a lot of pictures. In the sitting area Klaus and other man, play chess. The male is tall, with short black hair and a thin scar running down the left side of his face. Wearing a dark grey suit, blue shirt and a yellow tie. Noticing her, upright near the door they stand up.

"Welcome Alannah. Thank you for coming" Klaus says and approaches her. "Let me introduce you to Steven Alan Starphase, second-in-command" He explains, gesturing. "This is Alannah Devlin"

Steven stares at her intensely and silently. Like trying to processes something, then blink ones, twice.

"You..." He says at Klaus, who looks away and Alannah glances between them.

"Forgive me, we have been expecting you Miss Devlin" He says and shakes her hand.

Alannah puzzled, looks at Steven then at Klaus. The scarface man attempts to suppress a laugh, their leader had explained about the boy with the eyes. But for this young lady, only dreamy words.

"Leonardo told me you wish to see me" She says.

"Yes, I have something for you" Klaus response.

Walking turns a brown table he takes a round covered object and returning, giving it to Alannah.

"This, I believe belongs to you" He say.

"My helmet, you found it!" She voices uncovering it, not having even one scratch.

"Yes, it was under some debris" He explains, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thank you" Alannah replies grinning. "I think now, I can continue my travel without further delays"

"You're leaving?" Klaus asks.

Steven covers his mouth, trying not to smile. The redhead looks like a big puppy, as it's owner announces that they leave. Perhaps his friend is developing a crush.

"Don't you know Alannah, you are a member of Libra" Steven cuts in.

"What?" She questions and her eyes widen.

"Yes, this message you delivered recommends you, Alannah Devlin as our new member" He explains and hands over a copy of the letter.

"What?!" She repeats and reads the letter.

* * *

**AUTHOR: I DON'T OWN KEKKAI SENSEN**. **PLEASE READ MY BIO FOR SOME ANSWERS. THE REST PLEASE WRITE THEM ON THE REVIEWS.**


	3. Chapter 3 A Rough Day Part One

_Chapter Three_

* * *

**A Rough Day Part One**

_Hello Mother and Father, _

_I do not know where to start, but I will try summarise most of the events. I arrived at Hellsalem's Lot to finish a small errand I had included. Upon my arrival and completion of the task, I got tangled with a secret organisation named Libra. After some circumstances and a mission then and there, I was ready to leave for Paris. But it seems__,__ that was not the case. I learned, from the leader__ of __the__ organisation__, that I was signed in as a new member and now I have to stay till further notice. Forgive me for not texting you sooner, but I was not able to charge my phone. Thus that is all, I am doing well and as always, being__careful__._

_Love you both, _

_Alannah_

Alannah types the final words and sends it, while resting on her motorcycle with a long sigh. This day, started rough.

Previously on the meeting with Mr Klaus and Mr Steven, she apologised for her reaction and accepted the membership. After a short discussion on her payment, they came to an agreement that she'll accept a small amount so she can start living. However, up until now, she hasn't had much luck. For almost a month she had to, on occasion, sleep on Dusk and everyday she is looking for a job and an apartment to dwell in.

"The way things are going, I am afraid that I will sleep on you again, Dusk" She says exhaling.

Dusk doesn't reply, not pleased with how things are right now. When the young woman's endurance is low, he's on high alert for any signs of danger.

Presently they're by the sidewalk of _'Diannes Dinner'_ for a quick stop. The building was made again and runs in business as usual. Alannah wanted to ask for a job here, but couldn't complete the working hours needed, due to her schedule.

The thought to keep searching, comes in mind. However, both her and Dusk are completely exhausted from the lack of good sleep.

"How about a break, at the headquarter?" Alannah suggests and Dusk, slowly starts the engine in agreement. "Do not fall asleep on me Dusk. The building is only a few blocks away" She continues and starts driving.

The city was constructed and the citizens continue with their lives, as they usually do. Sounds of vehicles and a radioman fills the busy roads, with the daily news. On the way, they stop at a traffic light and Alannah spots a familiar figure. Leonardo on an old scooter, dressed as regularly.

"Leonardo!" She calls and moves them closers.

"Alannah!" He response surprised. "Good morning, where are you going?"

"To the headquarter. You?" She asks, but the light changes and the cars behind them begin to honk.

"I'm going there too. So let's talk once we reach the place" Leo suggests.

"Alright" Alannah replies and drives ahead.

Quickly she reaches the narrow road that leads to the entrance and upon parking her motorcycle, she gets off. Removing her helmet and jacket Leo soon arrives, parking at the opposite side of the path.

"Are you alright Alannah? You look exhausted!" He says stepping close, seeing her expression. She has dark circles under her eyes.

"Yes, I am alright" She replies with smile and a tired voice. "I just, did not have enough sleep"

"I get, that you didn't have much luck today ether" He continues, waking with her at the entrance. "You know, you'll should take Mr Klaus's offer"

"I understand. But, I do not want to trouble anyone" She answer, as the elevator's door closes.

Upright beside the young lady, Leonardo stares at her quietly. If it's one thing he learned, from the passed days he spent with Alannah, is that she's very stubborn. She wants to help and make sure that everyone is comfortable before herself.

Alannah had stayed with him for a couple of days and on those days, she made sure to pay for everything she used, like bath, food and electric. Not that he complained, but sometimes it felt a little overwhelming. She wasn't a demanding person and was only with him for couple of hours. He always wondered where she goes, but when he asked she avoided the questions. Leo signs, he wasn't about to start this conversation again. After all, they have arrived.

Together they walk into the office with it's new design. Red walls and libraries, chess floor in geometric shapes, a separated glass room. Two brown desks on each opposite sides, a striped coach with two matching armchairs and brown table.

A few feet away from the entrance, stands Gilbert at attention with his hands behind his back. Then their gaze spot Klaus, who is watering his plants at the opposite side.

"Today's the day, chief! I got you!" Zapp yells and attacks, from somewhere, at Klaus.

Alannah wants to react, but tiredness blocks her and the redhead is already prepared. He deflects the hit with one arm, while holding the watering can in the other. Bents him over his knee and lays Zapp unconscious on the floor. Then stepping turns the desk he sets down the watering can and faces a freaked out Leo, next to Alannah.

"Good Morning Alannah, Leonardo" Klaus greets, fixing his shirt collar.

"Good morning Mr Klaus, Mr Gilbert" The young woman replies and steps close to him. "Why is he doing that?"

"This man tries to defeat me with every chance he gets. And since he's doing it from the bottom of his heart, it can get a little troublesome" He answers, as Zapp wakes up.

"God dammit!" The white-haired yells.

But abruptly his complains are cut off by Chain, who comes through the window and lands on his face. She turns to Leo and waves, Alannah she ignores.

"Good morning, Chain" Alannah greats smiling exhausted.

Chain glances at her with a frustrated look. She was assigned to follow the female motorcyclist the past weeks, however no matter where she was, even invisible, Alannah manages to escape her. It was like the young woman could see her following.

"Alannah?" Klaus calls and everyone flinches from the tone.

"Yes?" She replies hesitantly, closing her eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asks, not leaving any room for avoidance.

"Just, a little tired" The young woman answers and slowly faces him, without making eye contact.

"More like a lot" Leonardo jumps in, shifting on his feet.

"Have you been sleeping properly?" Klaus questions, fixing his glasses on his nose.

"No" Alannah replies, lowering her head.

"Have you been eating properly?" He asks again, crossing his arms.

Gilbert understood where his master lead the conversation. He had offered the young lady a residence here, at the headquarter. But she politely refused, saying that she wants to prove herself trustworthy, however weeks past and she isn't doing very well.

Alannah doesn't get the chance to reply, as her stomach lets out a loud noise. Embarrassed, she hides her blushing face behinds her hands.

"Gilbert" Klaus calls and gently takes her jacket together with the helmet, while the butler bows and leaves for the kitchen.

"I would like of you to stay here, for now on" The redhead says, guiding her to the lounge.

"Alright" She replies defeated and sits in one of the armchairs.

"I don't get you guys" Leo comments, as Zapp makes gagging noises and Chain moves near the desk.

"Thank you" Alannah says, looking at Klaus.

Standing beside her the large man pauses, feeling his heartbeat in his ears. Those eyes, those blue gems distract him, making him forget what he wants to do. You can read her emotions like an open book and that reminds him of the convention with Steven.

* * *

"To think that we would be taking in, the owner of the _'All__seeing Eye of God'_" Steven said.

Klaus had called him to the headquarter, for a discussion about the new members. He had explained the events and what lead to recruiting Leonardo Watch.

"There are many characters who will try to get them, no matter what it takes" Steven continued, focused on their chess match. "Especially, once it gets out that he's a member of Libra"

The redhead's has a thoughtful expression, holding his chin with a hand and supporting the arm on the other. Trying to fit his crossed legs between the table and the couch.

Steven knew Klaus thought of the problems and disasters it might bring, but also knew that it's better for the boy to be here with them. Rather out there alone, in bizarre city.

"But let's leave that aside. What do we do with miss Alannah Devlin?" He questioned, playing with a chess pawn.

"I believe, she can help on the organization's cause" Klaus replied and settled a piece on the board.

"I understand that before Jonny Landis died, he wrote his will" Steven said and took a copy of the letter from the table. "Since he wouldn't come, he sends a replacement. But it says nothing else except the name, here" He finished searching it.

"For him to send miss Devlin, perhaps it means that she can be trust" Klaus expressed and glanced at Steven.

"Perhaps" The scarface man repeated with thoughtful expression, rubbing his chin.

He glanced at the redhead, there's something more he wasn't letting out. Steven could see how those decisions where affected, both for the boy and the young woman. But just in case, he'll make a background check.

"Well then, we should proceed. In the meantime, Chain and Zapp can keep an eye on them" He decided and leaned back on the seat.

Klaus settled another pawn on the board and looked at the scarface man pleaded. Steven shaked his head and glanced down, trying not laugh.

* * *

"Breakfast is served, Miss Alannah" Gilbert announces and places a dish on the table, in front of her. His voice brings Klaus back from his thoughts.

The plate is beautifully decorate. Two caramel coloured pancakes, topped with honey and strawberries along a napkin near the plate, warped around a fork and knife. An orange glass of juice completes the whole look, making it very appealing. The young woman almost feels like she shouldn't touch it.

"Enjoy" He says to her and gives a bow.

"Mr Gilbert, thank you so much" She replies with a bright grin.

Alannah takes the napkin, that accompanies the dish and places it on her lap. Next with the fork on her left hand and the knife on the right, she starts to cut the pancakes into small pieces.

Leo walks closer and sits on the couch across from her. He gazes at Alannah and her elegant table manners. Then turns his glance on Klaus, who is standing beside her with one arm holding her helmet and in the other hangs her jacket. Additionally his sight on her, intensely.

"Alannah, you have very good manners" Leo compliments her.

"Thank you, Leonardo" She replies flashing. "I just remembered, do you have working hours now?" Leo blinks a few times and start to sweat.

"Oh no, I totally forgot about it!" He yells and hurries toward the elevator.

Alannah laughs at his reaction, while Klaus turns and nods at Zapp. The white-haired clicks his tongue annoyed and slowly follows after Leo.

The large man then returns his focus on the young woman. Locks of her hair fall in front of her expression and unconsciously, with his finger pushes them behind her ear. Instantly Alannah begins to blush, all the way to her ears and jumps in her seat.

"W- What?" She says and looks at Klaus.

"Your hair must be in the way" He explains, clearing his throat, surprised with his own action.

"Oh, you are right" Alannah response. Putting her fork and knife on the plate, she pulls her hair back, sensing intensely gazes on her.

Chain, from near the desk, stares at them with a raised eyebrow. She has an idea that there's something going between Mr Klaus and Alannah, but doesn't want to express an option on it. She got ahead with Steven's plan and there were no results from it. For all they know the female motorcyclist is a complete mystery.

Suddenly, Alannah's phone rings and fills in the quiet room. She shallows her bite, cleans her mouth with the napkin and takes device out from her jeans pocket.

"How may I help you?" She answers, listening at someone on the other side. Afterwards she sighs. "Alright, I am coming to your location" She replies, ending the call and turning towards Klaus, standing up from her seat. "You have to excuse me. I have to attend on something important"

"Miss Alannah, you haven't even finishes your breakfast" Gilbert says.

"I know and I apologise for this. However, it is urgent for me to go" She explains.

Upright in front of Klaus she tries to take her helmet and jacket. But the redhead holds them for a moment, then realises them. His expression shows displeasure, yet doesn't make any comment.

"Have a little faith in me" Alannah says gently at him.

And the large man blinks his eyes with a jolt of surprise. Before he can say anything in a reply, Alannah is already inside the elevator.

"Chain" He orders, gazing at the door where the young woman exited.

"I'll try Mr Klaus" She replies. Knowing what her order are and disappears through the window.

"Master, I believe Miss Alannah is stronger that she looks" Gilbert says, trying to ease his master's worries.

Klaus sighs, while walking and stands in front of the window. He has a powerful feeling inside him that tells him to protect Alannah. Not because she is weak, but because of those wistful smiles she gives.

* * *

Alannah reached the ground and walks toward her motorcycle. She knows that the redhead has sent Chain to spy on her, and that it's out of worry and care. She understands that it's a justified action towards a stranger, however she doesn't want them to know yet. Putting on her helmet and jacket she climbs on and tries to move Dusk.

"I know you are tired Dusk. But we have a mission. Please let us go, so we can finish this quickly" Alannah pleas her exhausted motorcycle and Dusk starts the engine.

Chain jumps from building to building above, following the young woman as she's driving. She tries to keep up with the female motorcyclist, but with each turn Alannah seems to be farther away. Finally she comes to a stop and Chain jumps closer. Yet to her frustration the person she has been following isn't Alannah.

"Not again!" Chain complains.

Alannah, from a narrow road between two buildings, turns her head towards the invisible werewolf. She feels sad that she's choosing to do this.

"Forgive me, Chain" She whispers and continues to drive.

Soon the young woman reaches her destination, a small coffee shop. It's tiny, only a block, with a sign board above that writes _'Coffee & Tea'_. It has one shop window and a door, all supported by old red painted wood. Wedged between two other newer, taller buildings.

Alannah parks outside and takes off her helmet, slowly waking into the store. It isn't big on the inside ether, with an old brown counter for service and one weathered, round tablet with two chairs. There, drinking from a cup and having crossed legs sits a fine young man.

"You are late" He says relaxed.

"I had to confuse someone away from me" Alannah explains sitting at the opposite chair, while he sets his drink on the table.

"You are also tired" His piercing eyes observe, continuing.

"That will not stop me, from doing my duty" She answer politely. "What is my mission, Dainin?"

Void of emotions like a porcelain doll, Dainin examines her expression. He knows Alannah well and even though she is exhausted, her stubbornness keeps her going.

"There's another theft attempt" He says, playing with his cup.

"Again, I thought they knew better" The young woman comments.

"Nineteen individuals are to be transferred from this location" Dainin continues and reaches within his suit, pulling out a folded paper. "Those are the names of abductors"

Alannah takes the paper in hand and unfolds it. Reading it carefully she then puts it in one of her jacket's pockets and stands up. As the young woman moves towards the exit Dainin's comment stops her.

"Remember, don't harm them" He says, while she opens the door.

"Since when do grim reapers care about living people?" She replies, looking back at him.

"Since there employee are tired and might mess this up" Dainin, expressionless response back and takes a sip from his drink. For a second Alannah stands by the door, then laughs.

"Thank you for worrying about me Dainin" She replies and walks out.

The man sighs again and rests his cup back on the table. This girl is helpless, her kindness always get her in trouble, hopefully this time it will have a beneficial outcome for her.

Once outside the coffee shop Alannah steps close to Dusk, yet standing in front of him, her vision feels a little blurry. Shaking her head she puts on her helmet and straps it. This is not the time to feel fatigued, things need to get in order.

* * *

**AUTHOR: I DON'T OWN BLOOD BLOCKADE BATTLEFRONT. IF YOU LIKE, PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS.**


	4. Chapter 4 A Rough Day Part Two

_Chapter Four_

* * *

**A Rough Day Part Two**

"First, let us find a high view" Alannah announces and gets on her motorcycle.

Driving away from the coffee shop, she looks for a location to freely use her powers. Finally deciding on a skyscraper, she signals Dusk to make some noise. Once the pedestrians moved away, she raise the front wheel, lands on the building and drives vertical towards the top. Arriving on the rooftop she lifts her helmet's visor and gazes over the city. Alannah pulls out the paper from her pocket, glancing at it, then closes her eyes. Letting her '**Vision of souls**' show everything near and far.

"Those three, I presume, are not humanoid" She says. "And for this type of job, disguises are very important"

But that can't stop Alannah. She finds the names on a main road stationary. Opening her eyes, she picks out the faster way to the location.

"They are not going to stop once we confront them" She announces while pulling down her visor. "Let us hope, that they will not choose to fight"

She pushes the motorcycle over the edge and drives down. Getting on the road they speed up, however the young woman observes something that wasn't expected.

A dry cleaner's truck with workers carrying clothes inside it. Being in reality a supernatural vehicle with an open mouth, full of jagged teeth and exoskeleton. Guarded by two individuals, with others escorting living bodies inside the creature. One of the guards looks like a spider and the other like an alien ninja. However, that isn't what has her attention. Farther away on the road is Leonardo with Zapp, talking on the phone, speeding away on a delivery scooter.

Before Alannah could reach them, the alien ninja caught up with the two and strikes. A huge crash is heard, with parts of the vehicle flying in the air.

"Quickly Dusk" Alannah says alarmed.

But when she arrives the ninja has already grabbed Leo, jumped on the truck and drives away. As Alannah gets near, she sees Zapp lying on the road bleeding.

"Mr Zapp!" She calls worried.

But he's already unconscious and the police are circling them, asking about his condition and the situation.

"Please, someone call for an ambulance!" Alannah says and hurries after the truck, leaving behind the police.

Not far away, standing on a traffic light, Chain observers the cleaning truck. But suddenly it shapeshift to a another common car.

"Oh no!" She says panicked, grabbing her head with her hands. "I lost it!"

* * *

"Yeah, I understand" Steven response to his phone. "Don't worry. The target uses some type of '_World Rewrite_' ability. I mean, he's probably altering the senses too" He explains, stepping around the office. "Yeah, you know... How can I say this? Stop crying Chain!"

"It changed its vehicle model on the way?" Gilbert asks, pouring a drink in a cup for Klaus.

"It's an illusion that even fools an invisible werewolf" Klaus hypothesis sitting in his desk. "But Leonardo's eyes are able to see even through that" He says clenching his crossed fingers.

"Man, this is a real mess" Steven announces and turns towards them. "There's also something else. Chain thinks she saw Alannah following it"

Abruptly he feels a chill crawling down his spine, Steven realize he might just have dropped a bomb. He takes a glance, which makes him retreat, Klaus right now is quite terrifying. However the scarface man knows he's just worried beyond measure, although his whole look shows otherwise.

"This might have become bad" Steven continues, turning his gaze outside the window. "For both friends and foes"

* * *

Alannah hurries behind the car, switching between her vision and normal sight. She sees the souls inside the vehicle and focus on Leonardo, who now has a mixture of emotions.

"Dusk, let us go faster!" She calls.

They're now closing in of one of the many exit for the netherworlds. With a big sign indicating '_Beyond_' turns the direction they're heading.

Within the car Leonardo wakes from unconsciousness, feeling his hands tied behind a pole. The little monkey is shaking him and jumps on his shoulder.

"Sonic..." Leo says. "Where are we heading?" He questions and opens the eyes, looking through the sidewall.

"The fog is dense. We're gone this far?" He wonders, closing them. He gazes up at the bodies hanging from the ceiling. "I have to quickly let the others know"

But frustration overcomes him, he slams his foot on the ground. Sonic, sitting on his shoulder, bounces uneasy.

"How embarrassing. Relying on them without a second thought" Leo comments disappointed. "It's like nothing has change, has it?" Tightening his jaw, he tries to think.

"I'm a member of Libra now!" Leo encourages himself. But reality settles in, he's alone. "What am I supposed to do!?" He yells panicked and landing in front of him, Sonic freak out with him.

"I'm just a powerless, regular guy with good eyes and no skills!" But he realises. "My eyes!"

Outside, Alannah's exhaustion starts to catch up with her. If she continues like this, she'll soon lose the vehicle.

"I think it is time, to let a little lose" She says, taking a deep breath and exhaling.

On the drivers seats the abductors watch the road. But suddenly an overwhelming sense goes through them.

"W- What was that?" One of them says and glances out from the window. What he sees makes him press the accelerator pedal.

"Hey, what's the matter with you!?" The other asks.

"S- Some- Something i- is b- behind us!" He explains panicking. His friend gazes at him puzzled then looks out from his window.

Behind them is a dark motorcycle with a rider clad in black. At first it seem normal but as he stares the realisation hits, it's shadow is different. The shadow of a horse gallops alongside. Everything inside them freeze in fear, with the sound of a horse screaking. Their only thought, something worse than death follows them.

* * *

"Zapp is the only one they brought in" Chain says at the phone, while waking fast through the hospitals runway. "I think, it's save to say that Leo has been abducted" She continues, once inside where Zapp rests and hands over the phone. "Also I'll like you to hear the attending doctor. He has something to say"

"Something isn't right with this patient and it freak out the nurses" The doctor explains. "Could it just be his condition?" He asks, while he and Chain stand next to the hospital bed.

"Do you know anything about this?" The doctor continues, looking at Zapp. "As soon as we give him a blood transfusion, it goes away. The blood I mean"

* * *

"Well done Zapp!" Steven says at the phone.

He gazes at Klaus and Gilbert, who are already standing up and together hurry turns the garage. Once there they get inside a custom silver car. Gilbert fixes his gloves sitting in the driver seat, while Klaus clinches in the back.

"In short, Zapp is maintaining a bloody thread from his body to where Leo and Alannah are. Any blood that they have give him is preserves that thread" Steven explains, sitting next to Klaus.

The three members with the silver car rise on an elevating platform. As the platform starts to level with the ground floor they begin preparation.

"Is such thing possible?" Chain asks from the mobile.

"Frankly it's a superhuman move. And I know how he's usually, but to be honest, the guy is a bloody genius" Steven replies. "But he can't do anything else, except concentrate and extend that line"

Once at the level ground the garage door opens. Gilbert moves the clutch, starting the car and Klaus tightens his hands into fists, in his crossed arms. They burst through the door landing on the road.

"The enemy at some point will stop" Steven continues. "Chain, once he wakes up and ignites that thread it's your time to shine. No matter what, chase after it. We'll track your GPS signal and follow you" He instructs. "Get fired up! No matter how far into the netherworld they are, we'll be sure to reach them. Let's show them the terror of getting on Libra's bad side!" And with that he ends the call.

Steven knows Chain can do this. But the think that kind of worries him is who's going to protect those fools from their leader.

* * *

Chain, standing next to Zapp, closes the phone and stares at him. She saw from the corner of her eye his hand, with a lighter in it, slightly move. Finally he raises his hand high and she watches without blinking.

"Don't screw this up, dog woman!" He says tired and ignites his zippo.

Although irritated, she jumps after the spark with speed and agility. Through the GPS the Libra members drive, following after her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Leo uses his eyes to distract the abductors, slowing them so the others can find him. He stares at the monkey and the abductors sights changes, breaking the feeling of fear they had.

"Wha- What's going on!?" One of then yells "A monkey appears before my eyes!"

His friend, being brought back from the sudden screams, glance at him. And realises that it's the damn kid.

Behind them, Alannah had almost reached them. But abruptly the vehicle start to move right and left, away from reach.

"You damn brat!" The ninja yells, entering where Leo is. "What the hell have you done to us!?"

Thinking the weird visions is Leonardo doing, the abductor grabs the boy by the neck. Tightening his hold around it, making Leo gasp for breath.

"Enough, you're to big of a hassle!" The ninja yells. "Piss off and leave me your eyeballs"

"LEONARDO!" Alannah yells, seeing him struggle.

Through his blurry sight and lack of air, Leo hears his name being called. Help is near and he will not give up now.

"Say your prayers... you filth..." Leo says, struggling.

"Huh?" The ninja replies.

"Don't blame me... If you start throwing up" He continues with a smirk.

And activates the power of the eyes. Taking under control all sights, both the abductors and the vehicle.

"**Plain eyeballs**!" Leo calls.

Their eyesight becomes distorted making them dizzy, but through all that, there's unforeseen consequences. The truck stops abruptly and Alannah hits it with force. Both roll on the road a couple of times and come to a stop. The hit throws Alannah a couple of feet away and Dusk drags on the road. The spider guard is also thrown, but recovers quickly and jumps on top the fallen truck.

On that moment, Chain finds them following the flaming thread with Libra's members not far behind. Gilbert brings the car over the traffic barriers, making a short cut. Bursting through they land on the side road, cutting off other vehicles.

A brief fire lights up around the truck, causing the big spider to focus at the upcoming vehicle. The silver car turns sideways and slowly stops. The six legs creature then attacks, but Steven deflects it with freezing kicks, sending unconscious.

"Why you bastards!" The ninja yells, emerging from the upside down truck. Not far behind follows his friend.

Landing on a street light, Chain looks for their new members and her eyes spot Alannah making her stops. Klaus jumps out from the car and steps a little closer but freezes, unconsciously holding his breath. Steven glances at his friends who are entirely still, he stands on top of their vehicle and notices Alannah. She's a distance away, lying down on the road. However, what makes them stare is her decapitated body.

The abductors prepare to resist arrest. But one of them follows the stares behind them and taps the other on the shoulder.

"What!?" The ninja yells, looking back at his friend as he pointing trembling.

A few feet away Alannah's body moves and stands upright, facing towards them. Smoke comes out of the headless neck and circles around her.

"What the...?" The abductor mutters.

Everyone present, stares towards her with shivers passing through their bodies. The members of Libra feel it, like a fight or flight instinct. It has immobilize them where they stand. Nevertheless Klaus blinks and looks away, locating Alannah's helmet.

The headless body motions and raises an arm. The smoke swift towards the hand and shapes into a long, sharp object.

"W- What are you?!" The ninja screams and attacks.

He reaches her with speed, striking from the side with his sword. However he hits a materialising cleaver sword and his weapon breaks like a glass. Shocked the ninja stands, staring at the pieces. Alannah swiftly slaps him with her sword, sending him into a wall unconscious. His friend seeing he's outnumbered tries to escape. But she flicks her hand towards him and her cleaver splits into sections. It circles around him, tying him up and with a tag she forces him to the ground.

With all abductors ceased, Alannah let her sword fall and she hurries towards the truck, prying open the mouth. As she enters Klaus approaches her helmet and picks it up, inside is Alannah's head with a peaceful expression. His attention turns back at the truck as she exits.

The young woman, with Leo in her arms, approaches him and kneels on the road. She lays the unconscious boy in front of the redhead and extends her arms towards him.

Klaus gazes at her for a few seconds stunned, then gently returns her head in her hands. She takes it, putting it back on her neck with a snap and gazes up in to his eyes.

"Help him... I think he is broken" Alannah says desperately, glancing towards Leo.

* * *

"We located nineteen missing people, captured three idiots and one vehicle" Steven recaps. "Though they are all beaten up badly"

The members are now in Leornado's hospital room while he's all warped up, in bed for his broken bones. Steven sits on a chair with crossed legs, with Chain behind him by the window and Gilbert by the door. Alannah is near Leo's bed, sitting with her face in hands and Klaus stands behind her, hovering worryingly.

"But, consequently we did a fine job, right?" Steven continues happily. "Most of all, we have come to know a level of illusion magic previous unknown to us. This is huge! Everything turned out fine. Congratulations!"

Both Leo and Alannah bellow though it comes out muffled. The congratulations is bitter for them, with Alannah feeling completely responsible for this.

"Well done, lad! I'd like to give you credits for your guts. Trying to escape on your own" Steven says to Leo. "Now, I know this isn't the appropriate place, but we have to ask" He continues turns the young woman. "Alannah, what are you?"

Alannah winces at the question and slowly turns towards them. With a lowered head and hands settling on her lap, she inhales.

"I did not mean ill will by avoiding this" She starts. "And I would have said somethings eventually" And glances at the members of Libra. "The truth is, I am a Dullahan"

"A dullahan, as if a headless horseman?" Klaus asks curious, raising his eyebrows.

"Not exactly. Those are myths and legends" Alannah explains hesitantly.

"What's the difference?" Steven asks wondering.

Alannah looks at them timidly, hiding behind these locks of hairs. To her this is how the normal pattern begin to play.

"I am a grim reaper" She says and clenches, making her look smaller in her seat.

A moment of silence follows. Then, Leo starts moving and speaking muffled, having millions of questions ever since he met her.

"Leonardo, please do not move. You might worsen your condition!" Alannah says concerned.

"Wait, you are saying you are death?" Steven asks, leaning a little forward.

"Not death" She corrects. "Just a another type of grim reaper"

Then he start laughing confused, while the other members have all sorts of feelings. The fuss almost, attracts attention from outsiders.

"Alannah, I'm sorry but I have hard time believing what you're saying" Steven expresses, massaging his eyes with his fingers.

"It is the truth" She replies honestly. Standing quickly and bowing. "I am so sorry for hiding this! I understand that you might wish for me to leave"

"What, wait a minute!" Steven calls bewildered and glances at Klaus who is also stunt.

The redhead steps in front of her, pausing her with a hand on her shoulder. Alannah glances up into his eyes with a sorrowful expression like a heartbroken child. He's taken back by this and feels sharpness in his chest, an overwhelming feeling, to take her in his arms and hide her.

"Look, I understand that you feel guilty over what happened to Leo" Steven cuts in. "But it was an accident. No one said they want you gone"

"But, I caused so much trouble" The young woman response, looking downwards.

Steven glance at Klaus again, running out of things to say. He stands up and moves close to Chain and Gilbert, the female werewolf is expressionless and the butler has a mysterious smile.

Steven and Gilbert guess that the large man won't let this end like this. And, indeed he doesn't. He softly backtracks and sits Alannah on the chair, then kneels in front of her leveling their eyesight.

"Alannah, what is that you want?" He asks, searching those sapphire eyes. "You could refuse the membership, but instead stayed and honestly trying to earn our trust"

Alannah's hands tremble on her lap, as the redhead glance at them. He pauses and lays his hand on her tight grip. Suddenly he feels droops fall and he gazes back at her expression.

"I wand friends" She says as crystals tears run free from those blue eyes. "I want people, who are not afraid of me"

And like sunlight breathing through thick clouds, clear feelings reaches everyone. This honest simple request is the type of answer they expected from Alannah.

"Then, on behalf of all the members of Libra, I welcome you Alannah Devlin. You are officially a comrade" Klaus announces and tightens his hold on her hands.

The young woman quickly glance upwards, looking at each member, baffled at this welcome acceptance. But as she's about to give a response her tired mind shuts down.

Realizing she's slowly falling out her chair, Klaus catches her in his arms. Gently he turns her over and pulls aside those locks of hair, paying no attention at the rush for help behind him.

* * *

**AUTHOR: I DON'T OWN KEKKAI SENSEN**


	5. Chapter 5 A Funny Day Part One

_Chapter Five_

* * *

**Funny Day Part One**

Peacefulness fills the Hellsalem's Lot. The sky is foggy with creatures flying around the buildings as usual. Citizens are going on with their daily lives and routines. Members of the secret organisation are on their posts, observing. Everything seems to be working nicely. Well, almost everything.

Alannah puffs her cheeks, sitting on the striped couch of Libra's lounge. In a red velour tracksuit with white snickers, she waits for anybody to invite her for assistance. Wanting to help, or at least be occupied with the office's activities. Yet when she asks if there's anything she can do, her requests are avoid.

Turning her head she gazes at Klaus, sitting at his desk, clad in his everyday clothes. He's looking at some documents and type on the computer silently, but Alannah perceives him sometimes glancing at her.

The redhead is behaving strangely toward her, since her return. He told her to rest and if needed anything, to call him or Gilbert without any hesitation. However if she seek to help, he tells her it's better not to weary herself. When she tries, Klaus comes to her side observes and then leaves as if nothing happened.

Alannah sighs and turns her head, looking elsewhere. Hearing footsteps from behind, she tilts her head and sees Gilbert dusting the office's bookcases. He too is quiet and observational with his butler outfit, almost like a cat.

They chat sometimes and nearly all time he's facing her with a strange smile, the kind of smile that knows a lot but keeps a secret. When she inquires him, Gilbert replies that it's minor things or that she's a resident here and there's no need. As a whole, they both seem to come out with excuses to not let her work.

Alannah glances back at the rectangular table, in front of her. Her phone lays on it, a black screen and unmoving, many things come to mind while she's looks at it.

She should text her parents, however their reaction is something she doesn't need right now. Especially if they learn she had an accident. Furthermore, she hasn't received any calls or messages for a mission. Perhaps, Dainin had a feeling this would happen and now allows her to rest.

And with that last thought Alannah exhales again. The troubled sound make Klaus pause from his work and looks at her.

"Alannah, do you need anything?" He asks amiably.

She turns her head towards him and stares into his green eyes. Klaus clenches his jaw and slightly pulls his tie with his finger, those blue eyes of hers are very expressive. To his assistance, Gilbert approaches the young woman.

"Would you like a drink Miss Alannah?" He asks, acquiring her attention.

"Mr Gilbert, a tea would be lovely" She replies, looking towards him with a smile. "But I can wait till everyone arrives"

Gilbert smile in return then takes a glance at the large man, who is watching behind the computer. He chuckles, as he turns and walks towards the kitchen. It's funny to watch his master trying to interact with the young lady, not that Gilbert would admits it vocally. The young master's interest is obvious.

Suddenly, through the brown door of the office enters Steven. Walking in cheerfully, dressed with his suit and a hand in his trousers pocket.

"Morning everyone" He says, but his greeting meets silence.

Raising an eyebrow he glance at Klaus, who is busy reading papers. Who afterwards notices Steven standing in the room.

"Good morning Steven, you are the first to arrive" The redhead informs him and returns on evaluating.

"Mr Steven, good morning" Alannah replies next, glancing at him.

Steven stares at them for a couple of seconds. This scene looks like the aftermath of a disagreement between a child and a parent. Alannah sits on the couch pouting and Klaus, in his desk, has a troubled look.

The scarface male sighs and shakes his head, this is something he expected to happen. Klaus hasn't left the young woman, since the hospital. Not that he's pressing her, but he does treat her very delicately.

Previously when she fell unconscious in Klaus's embrace, there was a slight panic among the members inside the hospital room. And the doctor was called immediately, by Gilbert. He examined the young woman inside the redhead's arms, poor guy was terrified. Klaus's expression was fairly threatening, due to his worries. Thankfully, it was only exhaustion that caused Alannah to faint.

Once the doctor finished the diagnosis, the large man lifted her and took her in another room. Watching him, Klaus laid Alannah on a bed and left her to sleep for as long as she needed. While he sat on a chair near the bed, as if to make sure no one will disturb her. There wasn't any suggestions that he had to leave, or say that the visitors hours were over. The look he was giving everyone made it hard to approach him. So, some left to continue with their duties. And others were couriers, providing necessities to those who stayed.

For those who know Klaus longer, this is a normal reaction, but at the same time, slightly different. Klaus's concern for everyone's safety is a common thing. Yet for Alannah, even though he knows her for almost a month, it is an overreaction. The funny thing, for Steven, is that Klaus hasn't realised anything.

When Alannah woke up, the large man suggested to her to have a full health check up. It was due to Steven and Gilbert, he stopped pressing for it. And they managed to convince him just in time, he was ready to call the doctor. To Alannah's visibly relief, the hospital was releasing her the same day. Since there wasn't any major injuries, beside scratches and bruises. However, that relief was short lived.

Once exited, Klaus nearly ordered for a wheelchair just to take her to their vehicle. And after a quick discussion, he settled with carrying her like a princess. The young lady blushed, completely red and Steven tried hard not to laugh. Even inside their car, his friend had not let her go of her. He pointed it out and Klaus apologised awkwardly, placing beside him.

It was very funny watching this interaction. No one has seen the redhead reacting like this and it gains the interest of friends, who care for him.

While inside the car, they talked about how they should proceed next. And with Alannah's approval, a meeting would be taken at the headquarter for further questioning. However, with Klaus's suggestion, since she wasn't in a healthy condition they'll wait until Leonardo is also released. When they reached their destination, the large man accompanied her all the way to her room, carrying her again. Yet that wasn't the end.

Later, when the young woman felt better Klaus was with her almost everywhere. Showing her the different rooms and floors Libra occupied. At first, it wasn't weird, taking in consideration that Alannah is new and presently resides in the building. However, he was spending a lot of hours with her and after that tour, everyone thought he'll return to his normal routine. But to their surprise, he still is close her.

"So, is Zapp going to bring Leo?" Steven asks, filling in the silence while approaching and sitting in an armchair.

"Yes" Alannah answers with a gloomy tone.

It makes Steven peek towards Klaus. He's looking at the female motorcyclist with side glances, while cleaning his glasses. A hobby that started recently.

"No worries, I'm sure they'll be here soon" Steven continues and relaxes in the seat, crossing his legs.

"It is not that, which bothers me" Alannah replies and the large man move slightly behind his desk.

"What's wrong?" Steven asks and supports his head on his hand.

He knows this conversation makes the redhead uneasy, but it's just to funny. Plus, there's seems to be something going on between the two.

Alannah looks at the scarface man and turns her gaze towards Klaus. She want to express how she feels, but fears it might come out wrong. Her teacher always said her honesty can cause trouble, however she shouldn't tolerate things she doesn't agree with just to please others.

Taking a deep breath, she stands upright and approaches Klaus's desk. With straightness she remains firm, it's better if she just says it directly.

"Mr Klaus, do you have a problem with me?" She asks. "If you wish to tell me something, please do so"

Steven find this a bold move on her part. Tilting his head towards the two, he waits and watches how the large man will response. On the other side of the room, with the corner of his eye, he saw Gilbert observing them as well.

"I... I have no inconvenience against you Alannah" Klaus replies and rubs the back of his neck, avoiding her sapphire eyes.

Truthfully, since Alannah's arrival at Libra, foreign desires have surfaced inside him. Klaus feels yearnings and temptations that wouldn't make him very gentleman. Moreover, what he tries to avoid now it's the need to touch her. When Steven pointed it out, it surprised him and that moment he felt ashamed. He was in her personal space without permission. Unconsciously his own body was alongside her and that sensation felt altogether natural. So, better to put some distance between them. Nevertheless, his eyes are always attracted to her. She was so tired and he didn't pay enough attention, the result was a traffic accident. For the time being, he wants to make sure she is nursed, however he may have limited Alannah slightly much from doing chores.

The redhead gazes back the young woman, thinking of a fair reply. But as he opens his mouth to start, the office door opens and interrupts him. Through, enters Leonardo with the members glancing towards him.

"Good morning, everyone" He says, kind of dazed.

It seems the young boy didn't have a pleasant ride. Hair sticking up everywhere, dressed as usual and Sonic on his head hugging it. His expression shows clear displeasure from the trip.

On that moment, Chain appears inside the room gracefully landing on the floor. Dressed normally and with an expressionless face, she greets with a nod while stepping toward the sitting area.

Alannah, along with the others, welcomes the invited watching them as they move to the parlor. But suddenly, once she returns to the large man, Zapp jump towards them.

"Today is the day, chief!" He yells, while flying through the air.

Just as he attacks Klaus stands up, ready to deflect it. He only needs to pull Alannah away from harm, but as he's about to, the young woman turns her body and raise her foot. Zapp, who performs a high kick, strikes with his leg Klaus's arm. And his wide, open things come into contact with Alannah's foot. Everyone's gaze is on those three, with all sorts of expression.

Leonardo's mouth hangs open along with his eyes, taking in the scene. With shock drawn all over his face. Chain, taken by surprise, pulls out her phone. Steven's eyebrows almost reach his hairline, watching calmly. And Gilbert, walking into the room, pauses blinks rapidly. This outcome is definitely unexpected.

Klaus, in defensive stance, gazes with baffled eyes. On the other hand, Zapp changed into several faces. First he was mischievous with excitement as he attacked. Afterwards surprised with Alannah's action, following with panic for the foot he saw coming. And at the end hurting for the hit he received. The young woman did not realise how she reacted, until he hits the floor. Klaus let him slip and land beside the desk, as Zapp shrieks in pain turning white like a ghost, grasping his private parts.

"Oh no!" Alannah says concerned and kneels next to his fetal positioned form. "Mr Zapp are you alright?!"

* * *

"I am so sorry" Alannah apologies again.

Her face hidden in her hands shamefully, sitting in the middle of the striped couch. Unable to justify her action.

Along with her, the Libra members are now in the lounge. Trying to hold their laughter, for the upcoming meeting. However the former situation is proven too much for them.

The surprise attack left them with a hysterical laugh, echoing in the office. Even after Alannah kneeled next to Zapp, most of them couldn't act. Afterwards Klaus and Gilbert approached the white-haired, assessing if he needed medical help. Nevertheless, even them who were concerned, shook with laughter. Subsequently they supported Zapp at an armchair, leaving him to rest.

Leonardo wipes the tears from his eyes, while panting for air. Sitting next to the female motorcyclist, laying over the couch's back with his face hidden in it. He avoids looking at Zapp, not wanting to burst out laughing again. Across, Steven sits at the armchair with his arms on his knees, shaking and breathing fast. One of his hands covers half of his face, while the other rest hanging. Next to him, sitting on the arm of his chair, Chain watches a video she recorded having a satisfying smirk and crossing legs. Zapp, distressed over his private parts, stretches out on the other armchair holding his genitals, while whimpering to himself. Gilbert stands next to him having on a teasing smile, with ice and relief medicine on a tray. Klaus sits on the couch near Alannah, touching her shoulder with consolation and an arm supported on his knee. He holds his nasal bridge with his hand trying to calm down.

"Alright everyone, let's get to business" Steven says, clearing his throat and clapping his hands to get their attention. "We all know why we are here" He continues seriously. "Klaus, would you like go first?"

Straightening, Klaus moves in his seat wanting to have a better view of Alannah. Crossing his legs he sets his hands on his lap and crosses his fingers, gazing at her expression.

In the days that passed, out of curiosity, he made a research on irish and celtic mythology. Although, as Alannah views them, they're legends and fiction it helps to clear the picture.

"Alannah, starting I want to say that you can evade questions that make you uncomfortable" Klaus announces.

The young woman sits properly, moving locks of hair away from her face and resting her hands on her lap. She nods her head to his words with solemn expression.

"Can you explain to us the difference between fiction and reality?" He continues gently.

"Various names have been given to our kind, throughout the centuries" Alannah establishes, avoiding to look at the members. "But, in my opinion, what describe us accurately is '_Gan Ceann_' meaning'_without a head_'in Irish"

The female motorcyclist pause for a second, unsure of how to continue. Playing with her fingers she inhales, gathering bravery.

"However, '_Dullahan_' is best known to the public and helps others understand what I am" She continues.

The Libra members have placed all their attention on her. Their curious and absorptive expressions helps her to keep going.

"A difference between rumors and truth is, we are not carriers of death for the living" Alannah explains. "Our existence, services a different purpose"

From the corner of her eye, she observer the group's reaction. With some speechless and others confused, they're processing her words.

"You said 'another type of grim reaper'" Steven asks, shifting forward with his arms on his knees and resting his head on his crossed fingers.

"To explain I must ask, what do you know of grim reapers?" She replies, as questioning faces gaze back to her.

"It is one of many titles for death, if I'm correct" Klaus answers, holding his chin with a hand supported by an arm over his midsection.

"Not exactly" Alannah clarifies. "It is a category for those who interact with souls"

"Souls, as if, ghosts?" Leonardo jumps in, looking at her with big eyes.

"Something like that" She confirms.

"So, like ghostbusters" Zapp teases, relaxing in his armchair.

"'Ghost... busters', I am not familiar with the term" Alannah says, glancing towards him.

Zapp and Leo jounce on their seats, looking at her with wide eyes. Staring at Alannah's puzzled expression, they peek at one another and open their mouths to speak. But Klaus raises a hand, stopping them.

"Please, elaborate it Alannah" He says curious.

"For us, souls are the mental abilities of living beings. They are energy that inhabits bodies and keeps them living" She explains with a earnest tone.

"Energy?" Steven asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. They are the reasons, character, feelings, consciousness, memories and other things that make every creature unique" Alannah elaborates.

"That doesn't answer what you are" Chain cuts in, looking at her with solemnity.

"As I clarified, grim reapers are a category. Under that name different creatures interact with this type of energy" Alannah continues and glances at each member.

Gilbert then turns and starts walking towards the kitchen. Having a feeling, that warm drinks are required for this conversation to continue smoothly.

"Souls are unequal and exist even before life and death appeared" Alannah says. "They come into fertilisation and grow, living a life. Once the body dies, they exit and temporary... roam"

She stops again and looks down at her hands with a sad gaze. Images flash through her mind with most not being very pleasant.

Staring at Alannah's expression, Klaus touches her shoulder without thinking. Seeing how it affects her he turns to the others, ready call for a break. However the young woman inhales and raises her head, having sad eyes.

"There are a lot of endings for them. However, there comes a time when souls become to dysfunctional" She continues.

Quiet governs inside the office. The Libra members await for her concluding sentence. The terrifying truth of what she is.

"That is when I... we are called, to assist" Alannah says. "Dullahans are the annihilators of souls"

* * *

**AUTHOR: I DON'T OWN GHOSTBUSTERS OR KEKKAI SENSEN.**


	6. Chapter 6 A Funny Day Part Two

_Chapter Six_

* * *

**Funny Day Part Two**

There is a long pause, following this revelation. Each Libra member is facing Alannah with various expressions. Remaining speechless while processing the words.

"You can annihilate souls?" Klaus asks, blinking his eyes.

"That is what dullahans are capable of" Alannah replies and glances down at her lap, where her hands lay in a tight grip.

She clenches, expecting the group to show her the exit door. With parting words such as, not to reach them or their friends again. Such sentences are very familiar to her.

"Well, now I have more questions. I think I'll need a list" Steven says and chuckles, easing into his armchair.

"Still, it doesn't explain everything" Chain continues and stands up from her seat.

"So, does that means we're done now?" Zapp cuts in bored and stretches his arms above his head.

"I have only one more question" Klaus says crossing his fingers and settling them on his knee. "Is gold harmful to you?"

Next to Alannah, Leonardo stares with amazement written all over his face. He would never have guessed that this is what she does. And it somehow explains her strange departs and late returns.

Alannah raises her head, gazing at everyone with surprise. All of them act normally, as if her declaration doesn't bother them in the slightest. Later she perceived that a question was put forward.

"Ah, gold is a mineral that offers protection. It troubles dullahans because negative emotions can merge with it" She answers. "However, it only makes me nauseated since I am half human"

The members look curiously at her again, with some ready to ask and carry on the conversation. However, as Gilbert arrives in the room everyone pauses.

The scent of coffee and tea fills the office, a hint for a break. Stopping a service trolley alongside the table, the butler serves the drinks. Alannah's teacup, Klaus gets hold of it first and passes it in front of her.

"Careful, it's warm" He says and gently leaves it in her hands.

"Thank you" Alannah replies and accepts it.

Taking hold of the saucer with the cup she brings it close, then blows the warm liquid and takes a sip. Leo, next, takes his mug and breathe in the emerging aroma. The pleasantness relaxes their bodies, showing it's exactly what they needed.

"Perfect balanced, just as always" Alannah says with satisfying smile.

"A moderately bitter flavour, combined with the right sweetness for a perfect density" Leonardo continues, looking into the swirling liquid.

"Smooth to drink, leaving a pleasant taste on the tongue" The young woman concludes.

They glances at each other and snicker on their similar compliments. With this humorous moment, Alannah eases. Her heart was beating fast, to a point she could hear it in her ears.

"You are spoiling us Mr Gilbert" She says, turning towards him.

"I'm always happy to receive compliments, Miss Alannah" He replies and bows.

Beside her, Klaus drinks from his cup while gazing at her. Feeling pleased, for her relaxation and lack of prior dreary expression. Across from him, Zapp rolls his eyes putting his mug on the table, he reaches over and pulls hard Leo's cheek.

"Careful Mr Zapp" Alannah says concerned.

"Ain't like I disagree with how good Gilbert's blend is" He says, balancing over the table. "But your commentary is annoying. And you, cut the Mr" He continues and extends towards her.

But before he even touches her, the redhead clears his throat. Zapp stops, glancing at him and retreats to his chair. The look Klaus is giving him send chills down his spine. Observing, Steven smirks hiding behind his mug and crosses his legs. Alongside him Chain sets her cup on the table and folds her arms.

"There're still some things you left out" She announces frustrated.

Alannah looks up at the female werewolf and then places her teacup on the table. Holding eye contact, with a serious expression and braced eyes.

The males inside the office watch the two women, with no one saying a word or trying to stop Chain. Her annoyance towards the female motorcyclist is noticeable.

When Chain accepted to observe Alannah, her first thought was easily done. However, countless times she has been proven wrong and alongside Alannah's good behaviour, it's all been getting on her nerves.

"What would you like to know Chain?" Alannah says.

"How could you avoid me?" She asks. "I can understand him" Motioning with her head towards Leonardo. "But you, how?"

"I can see you" Alannah replies honestly.

"What!" Chain yells, slamming her hands on the lounge table.

The outburst made everyone jolt, taking distance from the female werewolf. Even the things on the table rattled from the impact. The Libra members know Chain can be aloof, yet it seems she has taken this at heart.

Watching this reaction Alannah shifted in her seat. That slight move however, caused her to bump on Klaus. Unaware she almost sits on his lap, but with a gentle hand he supports her. The soft perfume of jasmine with tea envelopes him, drawing him close. Yet he blinks it away trying to focus on Chain.

Likewise Leo moved on the cushion, nearly pressing on Alannah. The three are just about on the other side of the couch, having safety distance.

"Eh... Yes, I interact with non physical beings" Alannah explains. "I have the ability to locate and see souls"

"What do you mean 'see'?" Chain asks through clenched teeth.

"I can see the souls, that each and every one has" She elaborates. "No matter how someone hides or changes their body, the soul can not be masked"

Zapp then bursts out laughing, hugging his middle section. He laughs so hard that tears form in his eyes, moving his legs jerkily.

"Never thought I'll see the day, dog woman is told she's useless!" He says howling.

Chain turns her head towards him, glaring with indignation. Slowly she disappears from above the table and the others watch as Zapp's face is stretched from his skull. They hiss and growl, with name callings and phrases like _'good for nothing woman_' and '_I'll show you who is useless_'.

"Sorry but, what do you mean 'interact'?" Steven asks, ignoring the cat fight next to him.

"Dysfunctional souls can cause many problems for the living" Alannah answers, having a distant look in her eyes. "That is why grim reapers assemblages them"

Klaus glances down at her and grasps her shoulders with comprehension. Sensing the warm touch, Alannah peeks upwards through her lashes and realizes how she's sitting. She apologies and fixes her posture on the couch with a red face.

Steven settles his mug on the table and stands up stepping away. Chain follows, while glaring back at the scratched man she fought with. And Zapp, returning it, turns to Alannah cackling.

"You're really a damn ghostbuster" He says, pointing at her.

Leonardo with the old members look at Zapp unamused. Clearing his throat, Klaus also stands gaining everyone's attention. Paying no heed to the white-haired, they call this meeting to an end.

"Thank you for informing us Alannah" Klaus says with appreciation.

The young woman looks at him, blinking. The absence of disquietude towards her is bewildering, but nevertheless makes her smile with contented.

"Thank you for giving me the opportunity to explain" She replies.

Klaus nods and approaches his desk, with Steven and Chain coming close as he settles. Starting to prepare for others enterprise matters.

"I'm very impressed Alannah" Leo says. "You aren't afraid"

Sitting now normally on the couch Leo sets his hands on his knees, turned towards her. Having wrap his head around everything.

"Everyone has fears, Leonardo" Alannah replies, facing him. "I do not think we know of anyone that has none"

Gilbert then begins to gather the empty cups, putting them on the service trolley and talking a piece of fabric he cleans the table. Moving quietly and with grace, Leo can't help but look at the butler. This person is never seems to be in hurry, moving systematically. Perfectly balanced, or at least that's how he's displaying.

Catching his gaze Klaus sniggers, covering his mouth with his hand. Leonardo overhearing, glances towards him and is unnerved by the laugh. The others were used to it, but Steven notices Alannah smiling at the redhead.

"Would you mind if I tell them Gilbert?" Klaus asks.

The butler pauses from organising documents, now near Klaus's desk. Catching the drift, he takes a look at his young master while settling the papers.

"Not at all, master" He replies with a hesitant smile.

"Mice" Klaus says, gazing back at the others.

"Mice!?" Leo repeats, bewildered along with the rest of the Libra members.

"Well that's surprising" Steven says. "The fact that it's something so normal"

"Makes it even more surprising" The large man continues and chuckles.

"I've always been quite hopeless around them" Gilbert explains. "It's kind of embarrassing to admit it"

"It is not an embarrassing fear Mr Gilbert" Alannah cuts in. "In fact, it is very common"

Sitting back on the couch, she relaxes with her head on it's back. Watching the others, pleasantness drawn in her expression.

"So, does this mean that you have too Alannah?" Leonardo asks, gazing back at her.

"Of course" She replies.

"What?" He continues.

Along with Leo, some of the members look eagerly at her. Feeling shy the young lady shrinks in her seat, avoiding to look back at them.

"Alannah you don't have to say" Klaus interrupts, looking up from the paper work.

"Come now boss" Zapp whines and leans forward.

The others briefly glance towards him suspiciously. And to no surprise, he is appearing like the smiling grinch.

Turning back to the female motorcyclist, Klaus sees her embarrassed reaction. Feeling a need to defend her, he's ready to stop this idle talk but Alannah sheepishly clears her throat.

"I have a fear, towards doctors" She admits, playing with her fingers.

Quiet follows, with the group staring for few seconds and then laugh. Leonardo grins and falls back on the couch, flumping in it. Across, Zapp slaps his hand on his face dropping back in his armchair. Near the desk, Chain looks away expressionless while crossing her arms. And from the opposites sides of the desk, Gilbert with Steven smile. Exchanging a quick look, they glance at the redhead, noticing the smile he's having.

"Well, I'm sure there's a good reason for it" Klaus says once others quiet down.

"When I was a child, I used to spent time with my father and his colleagues" Alannah explains. "They, used to chase me around with medical equipment"

Everyone pauses again, at loss of words. They look at the young woman, with all sorts of expressions and awkward looks.

"That's, scary" Leonardo comments.

And with that statement, like a cue is given and one by one the Libra members fill the headquarter with laughter again.

* * *

Hours passed since that forenoon meeting and the group is now busy with work. In the Libra office an unruffled vibe remains, with documents managing and soft talking being the only sounds.

Klaus, Steven and Chain stand in front of the main desk. With the female werewolf showing them her phone and discussing it's content. The two males observer with interest, as they watch the device in her hand. While at the other side Gilbert with Alannah work on the other desk, arranging paperwork. Beaming she helps him sign and file documents upright before his desk. Yet for a moment thoughts buzz around her mind.

Plenty of feelings rouse after all this and to her amazement she's still here. Furthermore those people know what she is and treat her very nicely. But Alannah knows, this can change quickly. Nevertheless she pushes those thoughts aside, since something else comes to her attention. Leo and Zapp had gone to take care of outside businesses, however no sign of them yet. Even though once absent, the others could focus on their work.

"Leonardo and Zapp are kind of late" Alannah says sighing.

Unknowingly, in the hallway, the duo returned having finished with their jobs. Coming close to the office door, Leonardo notice that the white-haired is carrying a plastic bag. Ignorant he asks what's inside and Zapp faces him with a mischievous grin. Diving his hand in the bag, he pulls out a rodent. A big, fat rat with crooked teeth, weird eyes, a belly full of lumps and deformed limbs.

"Knot it off!" Leo shouts and tries to grab that think.

"I couldn't resist man!" Zapp response, pushing the boy away. "I had to, I just had to!"

"Why, you..." Leonardo says, but is cut of by Zapp's hand.

"It's going to be hilarious!" The white-haired continues.

"Are you a five year old!?" Leo asks ironically as they struggle.

"I'll have you know, this cost a lot" Zapp states, stepping away.

"How do you still have money, when you live like some kind of pimp!?" The boy says frustrated.

"Check this, the eyes bulge out and liquid comes off when you squeeze it!" The male glozes, showing it to him.

"Who buys such toys!?" Leonardo questions. "No, I'm not letting you do this!" He continues and blocks Zapp. "Do you have any idea what Mr Gilbert does for us!?"

"**Big Dipper Blood Battle Style, Blade Form Two, Shining Winding Binding!**" The white-haired says and wraps Leo in threads of blood.

The young man yelps as he falls to the floor, all tied up. Surprised with the name calling of the attack, he wormed around trying to get free. He shouts watching Zapp approaching the door, but his muffled attempts does not hinder the male.

Zapp takes hold of the knob and pulls the office door open, tossing the rat inside. It flies in the room, over the busy Klaus Steven and Chain, closing on its intended target. Leonardo hopes that a certain lady near the butler will put a stop to that thing, however she turns away.

Continuing writing and focused on the documents, Gilbert extends a hand and grasps the trashcan next to his desk. He lifts it and the rodent falls right into the basket. Then like nothing happened, he sets the trashcan down and ties it's bag.

"Miss Alannah, I'm going to throw the trash" He announces standing up and walking to an opposite office door.

Alannah nods her head at the butler's words, watching him as he leaves. Setting papers on the desk, she turns facing the two stunned males near the entrance.

"Leonardo, Mr Zapp welcome back" She greets politely. "May I ask, why did you threw a toy inside the room?"

Finally unbind Leo gets up from the ground, dazedly standing on his feet. Passing by the dumbfounded white-haired, he hurriedly approaches Alannah.

"Mr Gilbert?" He asks, sweating bullets.

"Throwing out the rubbish" She replies, pointing at the opposite door.

Leonardo bows and scurries towards the direction of the butler. While at the entrance Zapp jiggles his head, clicks his tongue and closes the door with an impish smile.

Having a pause from their conversation, Steven, Chain and Klaus took a look towards the others. Aware of how childish some members can behave, they didn't pay attention to this incident. However, it seems it's far from being over.

With bizarre knocking on the entrance, Alannah attends to it since the others are occupied. Upon turning the handle and opening the door, she is met with a sight that froze her on the spot.

"Hello, Alannah" Zapp greets with an eerie tone.

Standing in front of her, rubbing his gloved hands and wearing a long white coat with a stethoscope around his neck, the white-haired leans a little forward. That wide grin and the ticking of the medical tools, peeking from the pockets of the coat, make Alannah feel like someone threw cold water on her. They stare at each other for a second, then the female motorcyclist closes her eyes and in an instant shuts the door. It closed with such force, the entrance itself slightly bended. At the same time the loud sounds, echo in the storey drawing attention.

Klaus gazes there, seeing Alannah having lowered her head and lean with a hand on the door. Swiftly he approaches her, glancing at her expression with concern.

"Alannah are you alright?" He asks, touching her shoulder.

Steven and Chain follow gradually, puzzled somehow in similar fashion. They stand by the large man and the young woman, inspecting the situation.

"What happened now?" Steven asks, placing a hand in his trouser pocket.

Alannah blinks her eyes, straightens her form and slowly takes a step back. Through a confusing state, she understands that the three old members await.

"Ah... Yes... I am alright" She replies.

Unconsciously Klaus tugs her close to him, taking her shoulders in a secure hold. While she soothe her forehead with her hand, replaying what happened in her mind.

"I believe, that Mr Zapp needs assistance" Alannah informs them.

Chain and Steven briefly look at her, then open the entrance door. Finding Zapp flat on the ground with a bleeding nose and groaning, dazed.

"Well, we saw this coming" Steven says shaking his head.

Chain amused brings her phone out and approaches the white-haired along with Steven. Settling it on photo mode, she captures the image of the passed out male.

Letting go and tilting to the side, Klaus looks through the doorway at the bizarre scene. Yet as he does a pull on his shirt's sleeve pauses him. Alannah grips onto him tightly and gathers into herself like a child how is looking for comfort.

"Please, can I hold on to you for a little while" She says in a timid voice.

Klaus felt his heart skip a beat, at the sight of her he couldn't deny this simple request. With a nod, Alannah clings on to his arm hiding her face in it as he covers her hand with his.

* * *

**AUTHOR: DON'T OWN GHOSTBUSTERS OR THE SMILING GRINCH MEME.**


	7. Chapter 7 His Will, Her Believe Part One

_C__hapter Seven_

* * *

**His Will, Her Believe Part One**

_Hello Mother and Father,_

_I know I have not sent messages for quite some time, but a lot of things have happened. Starting I would like to announce that I have made friends. Thru some events I explained what I am and they understood , while accepting and allowing me to stay with them. Of course questions aroused and I tried to answer to the best of my abilities. For now, I try to find my place and get along with everyone. I am delighted, but also uncertain and hope all will go well. That is all, I will try not to neglect again informing you on my well being._

_I love you both, _

_Alannah_

Alannah types on her phone and presses send, letting her hands fall on her lap. Leaning against a wall of Libra's garage she glances in front her, at Dusk. Her motorcycle has been through a lot lately and now she spends time taking care of him.

After that accident Dusk withdrawn in her shadow and that's why he was absent. Being brought on the brim of exhaustion, he refused to appear afterwards. And really, who could blame him.

"I am glad you are alright Dusk" Alannah says, caressing the vehicle seat.

He huffs with annoyance and gathers into himself. In such state, to all senses, he appears as a normal motorcycle. She, in return, smiles and shakes her head. Then fluently walks out of the garage, checking her phone again.

The days Alannah spent resting, in a sense were stifling. Not that she complains, it might have been one of the longest break she had. However she isn't the type of person who sits still, so the search for a job began. This was met with a long discussion from a certain redhead, but in the end there was unanimity.

Having now a place to stay, next was employment and as proven something hard to be achieved. She installed an application on her phone, showing her the occupations available in Hellsalem's Lot. Yet even now, the app notifies her that booksellers are the most available. Although she's good at a lot of things, time is something she's having trouble with. Nevertheless, she aims to come in an agreement with those who provide the job.

Alannah sighs, now in front of the office's door she enters. Light, coming from the windows, brightens the room and the scent of coffee tickles her nose. Before her, with his back turned, stands Steven. Taking a look back he greets her with a nod, having a mug in one hand. The sound of keystroking then grasps her attention and her gaze is met with emerald eyes. Sitting correctly behind his desk and working on a computer, Klaus perceives her.

"Welcome Alannah" He greets, almost whispering and stands from his seat.

She returns their salutations with a broad smile, while getting near the lounge. There on the couch lays Leonardo, with boxes and bags surrounding one end. Coming close she checks the sleeping boy, as he groans and changes position. From the corner of her eye she notice Gilbert approaching, with a blanket in his arm. He smiles, holds a finger on his lips and covers the young man.

"What's up with 'that', Mr Gilbert?" Steven asks, taking a sip from his mug.

"It seems that he lost his residence, as a result of it becoming a high-class hotel" The butler explains as he tucks in the sleeper.

"Being homeless here it's a death wish. Shouldn't we be giving him a larger stipend?" Steven questions and briefly looks at Klaus, who focus is on the electronic device.

"I believe he has a job" Alannah notifies them courteously.

"I offered the same suggestion" Gilbert replies. "But he doesn't want to, saying 'I don't want a special treatment'"

The two males side glance towards the young woman and feeling somehow responsible, she clears her throat. Gazing back at Leonardo, Alannah can understand parts of his reasoning. But when it comes to other matters, she doesn't pressure.

"It is a great feeling achieving objectives on your own. It gives a sense of responsibility" She says and rubs the back of her neck, bashfully. "I do not think it is a bad characteristic, but it does tend to make things difficult"

Shaking his head to this rationality, the scarface man takes a mouthful from his drink. While the butler chuckles and begins to walk away, attending to other tasks.

"I suppose, since I owe Leonardo for accommodating me to his apartment, I will help him find a new residence" Alannah announces and crosses her arms.

Caught off guard, the old members froze motionless. With Steven almost choking on his drink and Gilbert stopping on his track. The two slowly take a peek at the large man, who's staring at the female motorcyclist.

Klaus was not informed about this small detail and for some reason, it makes him pause completely. Blinking his eyes, he gradually returns to the computer. But, like a case of capsid bugs, he turns back to Alannah ready to speak.

However the office door bursts open and draws everyone's attention. Zapp enters in, with a head covered in blood and running down his face. Standing in the parlor, the trio watch as he approach. Steven wiping himself thinks perfect timing, Alannah observing tongue-tied and Gilbert leaves to bring a towel for the white-haired.

Once reaching the couch Zapp flops down, right on Leo's head. Startled the boy lets out muffle noises and jolts his limbs, trying to remove the pressure.

"That's a lot of blood" Steven comments, placing a hand in his trouser pocket.

"I got tangled with some thugs, came at me like rabid dogs" Zapp replies and accepts the towel from Gilbert. "I sliced their vital points, but they didn't die"

Upright near the white-haired, Alannah watches a little panicked. Cleaning himself, he doesn't pay any attention to Leonardo who is suffocating.

"Eh... Mr Zapp..." She says timidly.

"Were they humans?" Steven asks.

"Judging by how they came apart, yeah" He answers and continues without glancing at Alannah. "And you, cut the Mr"

"Hellsalem's Lot has about two thousand different types of drugs" The scarface man announces and walks towards Klaus's desk. "Coming from both here and the other side"

"I n't know any drug that makes people take on dismemberment" Zapp response, leaning on his knees with his elbows.

Getting near, Steven takes a document in his hand and briefly skims it. Next, he returns to the sitting area and sets the pack of papers on the table.

"About that" He says and moves away.

Stepping behind the couch, Alannah looks over Zapp's shoulder as he picks it. On the first page, with big bold letters, writes '_Search Report on "Angel's Scale"_'. Inquisitively the young woman leans a little forward, but peeking on the couch she sees Leonardo completely ceased. Alarmed, she pulls him from underneath the white-haired and lays him on the other side of the couch.

"Turns you in to a superman for an hour" Zapp says, reading it's context. "This thing reeks of money"

"Well, it's estimated that a gram trades for ten or thousands of zeros" Steven response, staring into his drink.

"That's for here. In the human world it will worth more, right?" The white-haired questions and throws the document on the table.

"You know how big of a hustle is the traffic for the outside" Steven answers and takes a sip from what remains in his cup.

"Anything can happen" Zapp replies, laying the towel on the table.

Right where the white-haired set his hand Chain appears, sitting on her heels. Materialising loosely her weight puts pressure on his hand, making him shout out in pain.

"On that note, take a look at this" She says, holding out a compact disk.

Lowering from the roof, a television switches on and the content of the cd plays. The quality of the video isn't perfect, but the group can watch it.

A hall is shown with a chess floor pattern, a runway carpet, columns and chandeliers. The camera, hanging next to the decorative light, records. In the room are two individuals, one kneeling and the other standing awkwardly with smeared liquid behind him. The video then zooms and reveals them to be humans. However the person who's standing has a swelling head, with throbbing veins and buggy eyes. Suddenly he collapses and people rush to him, but at that point the video ends.

"That was from outside, wasn't it?" Zapp says, facing towards the television.

"Correct crappy monkey" Chain replies, upright with folded arms.

"Quit calling me monkey whenever you want. Where is your civilness?" The white-haired fires back.

Having a thoughtful expression, Steven looks at the screen silently. The scene that transpired didn't particularly disturb him, or the rest of the group.

"May I express a thought I have?" Alannah asks, stepping from behind the couch.

"Go ahead" Steven answers and sets his empty cup on the table.

"I do not think there is any information in Hellsalem's Lot" She conjectures, crossing her arms.

Zapp and Chain look at the young woman with questioning expressions. While Steven, impassive, waits for her to continue.

"This is a destination, they leave it here" She explains. "They do not need to leave anything behind that can be traced back"

Peeking at the redhead pounding on the computer, Steven recalls similar ideas that crossed their minds. He and Klaus talked about this and have a plan, if it comes to this.

"No worries there. For now, let's focus on this" He says and points at the tv. "It's bad news. In any case, Chain report this to the V.A."

"Right" The female werewolf replies.

"Zapp, find what you can from the pushers" Steven continues.

"Aye" The white-haired answers bored.

"Mr Steven, do you think there is anything I can do?" Alannah jumps in, gesturing to herself.

"Is there way to receive info from the grim reapers?" He asks, after given it some thought.

"Usually, grim reapers are not associate with living beings" She replies, lowering her gaze.

Searching into his mind, Steven concludes that there's no positions left. And facing the female motorcyclist, he finds her looking back with big puppy eyes.

"I'm sorry Alannah, there isn't anything left. If you can, help Mr Gilbert with the office work" He answer sympathetically. "Are you ok with that Klaus?"

Wanting confirmation, the scarface man faces towards him. However, the leader of Libra is fully concentrate on the computer. Fired up from playing prosfair, he admires this satisfying match.

"Well done, Mr Yamakawa!" Klaus says to the device, announcing his lose. "I resign"

"You really into that game" Steven comments ironically.

Together with him, the group gazes at the large man with various expressions. But turning his attention away, Zapp notice the monkey on the table. Sonic looks into his eyes, then moves it's glance next to him. Following it, he realizes that beside him is an unconscious Leonardo.

"Ah, crap, he ain't breathing!" He yells jumping, while grabbing and shaking the boy. "What do we do Mr Gilbert!"

"That was an exceptional game!" Klaus says, standing from his seat and clenching his fist.

"Alright everyone, you're dismissed" Steven announces, sighing. Ignoring what's happening, he exits the room. "Make sure to be in touch"

Thus the team departs for their tasks. Chain disappears through a window and Zapp carries Leonardo, having Gilbert for assistance. Leaving only Klaus and Alannah in the office.

"Alannah" The redhead calls.

"Yes, Mr Klaus?" She replies, facing his straight form.

He doesn't know how to start expressing this. There's a rising feeling inside him, an unfamiliar emotion driving him on. After what Alannah revealed, endless questions occupied his thoughts with most being personal. And maybe, it played a role as to why he lost this match.

Seeing him troubled, Alannah approaches and stands in front of his desk. Inside those green eyes she finds a distanced look.

"Is everything alright, Mr Klaus?" She asks softly.

Returning to the present, the large man makes the decision to ask. Although it shouldn't concern him, he needs answers for what has been bothering him.

"Excuse me for asking, Alannah" Klaus says. "What is your relationship with Leonardo?"

The female motorcyclist blinks her eyes, smiles and lightly laughs. Feeling kind of silly for worrying a little, based on his reaction.

"I see him as a little brother" She response carefree. "But, what brought this question?"

"It has come to my attention, that the two of you are very close" He replies, avoiding her gaze.

"The truth is I am comfortable around him, because I thought he already knew what I am" Alannah explains. "Turns out, Leonardo did not observe me"

Klaus looks back at her, puzzled and realises that she means Leonardo's eyes. Feeling somewhat embarrassed, he rubs the back of his neck with his hand.

"Ah... Thank you for answering, Alannah" He says sheepishly.

"Your welcome Mr Klaus" She response mirthfully.

* * *

Days passed after that meeting about the '_Angel's scale_', with everyone trying their best to find leads. However, even after this intense information gathering the Libra couldn't trace any routes.

Now wearied from the search, some of the members with Leonardo have a break. Spread out on the office furniture with snacks and drinks, heavy sighs echo in the room.

"Maybe Alannah was right" Steven says, sitting with his arms resting on his knees. "Or, it's active in a deeper places than we thought"

"There's a chance they went underground" Zapp remarks from the couch. "That video leaked from somewhere there"

"We'll keep looking?" The scarface man asks and glances at them.

"Anymore and we'll end in the netherworld" The white-haired replies.

"And if we get there, things will be very complicated" Steven continues, having the same notion.

Laying on the couch with his head on its arm, Leo blinks lazily. His gaze falls on Chain, sitting in an armchair and then on Steven who's in the other. Afterwards it moves to the empty desk, making him wonder where are three certain members.

* * *

With a smile under her dark helmet, Alannah follows behind the classic car. Delighted, she drives Dusk on the road towards their destination. The same however, can't be said for Klaus. Seated in the back of the vehicle with crossed arms, he glances at the rear mirror.

After receiving a notification that they hit dead end, they proceed with the plan. And as he with Gilbert prepared to leave Alannah paused them at the door, asking if she can accompany them. At first he politely declined, since the danger is somewhat high and her safety came first in his mind. But what followed, he didn't anticipate it.

Alannah's expression changed, her serene smile fell and those sapphire eyes gloomed looking away. Then, glancing back and with a yearning tone she wished them a pleasant ride. Sincerely that moment he felt a sharp pain in his chest. A feeling like a bad person, denying this request and leaving her alone in an empty headquarter. Without second thought he asked if she wants to ride with them and Alannah, vacillating replied if it's alright to take her vehicle. Once they agreed, a grin bloomed on her face like meadow with flowers. He was staring for quite some time, till Gilbert snapped him out of it.

Klaus sighs and takes off his glasses, rubbing his eyes with his fingers. He changed his mind in a few seconds back then, seeing her expression.

"Is there a problem, Master?" Gilbert asks, peeking at him from the rear mirror.

"No Gilbert, don't worry" Klaus replies and places his glasses back.

The butler smirks, as he drives their car through an entrance of a parking edifice. Ascending floors and passing between columns, the group approaches their stop. But sensing something out of place, Alannah nudge Dusk to get near. Tapping the side window she gestures and they take a sharp turn, slowing down.

Coming to a halt, the young woman assess the not so uncommon sight. Across from them, riding a red motorcycle, stands a female figure. And next to her, laying on the floor, are piles of unconscious smoking bodies.

"K.K.!" Klaus calls, exiting from the car.

As he hastily approach, Gilbert also comes out and waits beside the door. While Alannah, dismounting from Dusk, observes curiously.

"My, My, Klausie!" K.K. says teasingly and pulls off her red helmet. "You kept me waiting, you know!"

A tall, taller than Alannah, thin woman, with short blonde hair parted in the middle. Blue eyes, with one covered by a black eyepatch. Clad in a red trench coat, over black crop top and black shorts. As well as, thigh high heeled boots and black fingerless gloves.

"Are you hurt?" Klaus asks concerned, upright in front of her.

Checking the blonde for injuries he finds her alright, as she cheerfully watches him. Not wanting to be a stranger, Alannah walks close to the duo.

"Huh, are you worried about me? That's so sweet!" K.K. replies winking her eye, then looks at the extra motorcyclist. "And who is this?"

Side by Side and bewildered, the two glance at her silently. Processing the question, they fix their postures and the young lady removes her helmet.

"Apologies, K.K. this is Alannah Devlin" Klaus replies and motions to each other. "Alannah, this is K.K."

"Oh, the new member!" The blonde says grinning. "Welcome to the team"

Gazing at her with big eyes, Alannah can see K.K.'s emotions. Still, the tall woman offers a warm smile and open acceptance. Inhaling resolutely, she bows.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs K.K." She expresses and raises her head, making eye contact.

K.K. faces this girl at a lose. She reminds her of a child on it's first day at school. Yet, there's something familiar and it comes from those eyes. The blonde has seen such determination before, but can't place where.

"Ah, you're so cute!" She squeals happily and turns to Klaus. "Isn't she Klausie!?"

The redhead shifts awkwardly and looks away, avoiding the question. While near the car, Gilbert chuckles and sits inside starting the engine.

Embarrassed at the comment, Alannah hides behind her hair. The way K.K. acts reminds her of her father, a very doting person.

"I think, it's time for us to be on our way" Klaus says, clearing his throat.

Stepping towards the car, he opens the backseat door and holds it. Then looking at Alannah, they exchange glances and with a nod she walks back to her vehicle.

"Hey, won't you come with us?" K.K. asks gazing at her, pausing her entrance.

"I am, but I think it will be proper if I take my motorcycle" Alannah replies and wears her helmet, climbing on Dusk.

Surprised by the manners of this girl, the blonde watches as she lifts the side stand. Next getting in the car with Klaus, the group drives out of the building and the two friends begin to chat.

"You're the only person who's worries about me like that, Klausie!" K.K. complains with a pout, laying her arm against the doorframe. "That wasn't even a warm up, I gave up counting after eleven"

"Most humans don't possess strength like yours" Klaus says serious, gazing ahead. "Nevertheless, even with such power, you're still a lady. Don't hesitate to rely on me for help"

"What are you saying, aren't we heading straight into danger?" The blonde replies smiling. "But let's change topic, tell me about our new comrades"

The large man clenches at her words and takes off his glasses, wiping them. K.K. lifts an eyebrow to this reaction, recognising it as something new.

"I thought Steven informed you on this matter" He response, avoiding her stare.

"Yeah, I talked with that scarface. But what I want to hear is your opinion" The blonde says, facing him.

Klaus sighs, there's no escaping this. Placing back his glasses, he looks out the side window and observes Alannah following them.

"What more can be said?" The redhead answers and crosses his fingers. "They are beneficial people whom we work with"

"That's the business part" K.K. says, tilting her head towards him "The other side is what matters to me"

"Honestly, I don't have an answer" Klaus replies and turns ahead.

Silence falls inside the vehicle, as it continues to drive on the swirling road. Passing by street lights and floating buildings, fog surrounds everything with structures only visible.

K.K. stares out of her window and thoughts whirl inside her mind from their conversation, along with concern for the recent decisions. She doesn't question Klaus, but those were quizzical even for her.

The reason behind the boy is obvious, the risk of _'All Seeing Eyes of God'_ is high to be left without supervision. And luck was with their side when he stumbled into Libra. The girl on the other hand, is a different story. Perhaps their leader saw potential in having her close by, however that doesn't explain the rest she heard. Knowing Klaus, it's strange for him not to express his standpoint with clarity and honesty. Maybe, like the rest of them, he waits and watches.

The appearance of a mansion through the fog, brings K.K. back to the present. Coming to a halt the car parks near a sidewalk and from behind, the female motorcyclist stops as well.

Little away from them another vehicle awaits, with two males dressed in black standing near. Accompanying a middle age man, with short pale blonde hair and clad in formal suit.

Stepping out of the car Klaus and K.K. turn towards the trio, while Alannah gets off Dusk. Suddenly, the redhead's expression change to a surprise and noticing it the blonde looks at him puzzled. The two females observe quietly, as the young woman removes her helmet.

"Grantmaster Ulchenko!" Klaus calls, walking towards them. "Why are you here, in a place like this?"

The blonde man glances at him with an arrogant expression. And his escorts, wary with the approach, inch to his side.

"Who are you?" He asks reproachful.

"Pardon my rudeness, I'm Klaus V. Reinherz" The large man replies and bows.

Irritated K.K. clicks her tongue, leaning on the car with her arm. Along with Gilbert who emerged, they stare at the males. And walking near the duo, Alannah places her helmet inside the vehicle. She shouldn't get involved, but growing suspicions rise within her.

"Please, withdraw at once" Klaus says anxious. "This isn't a place for humans"

"I think you're mistaken me for someone else" The grandmaster replies, turning towards the building. "Now if you excuse me"

Nodding to his escorts they walk ahead, as the redhead watches them go. Coming close to him, Alannah and K.K. follow the trio with their eyes.

"What a fool" K.K. says, crossing her arms. "As if there was any mistake"

"Highest ranged grandmaster, Korsakov Ulchenko" Klaus informs them.

"Something is not right" Alannah expresses serious.

"What do you mean?" The blonde asks and looks at her.

"There is a reason why this person is allowed here" She replies, without breaking her stare on the trio.

K.K. blinks and side glances at the redhead, finding him observing the girl with interest. With a sign to Gilbert, the three pursue after the grandmaster and enter through the mansion's door.

Purple crystals held by statues light a red wine corridor and huge paintings, depicting bizarre creatures in variety of colours, float on the walls. Some of the portraits even reach out from their metallic frames, making them three-dimensional.

Showing no reaction to this peculiar scenery, the two groups continue with a steady pace. But abruptly, as the others walk on, Alannah pauses and touches her stomach. Klaus, realising her absence, gazes back at her.

"Alannah?" He calls.

Receiving no response, he hurries to her side. And stopping to look back, K.K. watches as the redhead supports the young woman with a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Klaus asks gently.

"A little nausea, from the gold" Alannah replies and looks up at him.

"Maybe you should return and wait with Gilbert" He says, steading her.

"There is no need, it will pass" She response smiling. "Thank you for caring"

Raising an eyebrow , K.K. observes the duo with interest. It's not uncommon for Klaus to get restless with others, but this is something different.

"We should keep going" Alannah says, blushing.

With a long stare from Klaus, the three carry on and catch up with the grandmaster. Though she reassured him, the redhead takes peeks at her with care.

Shortly they come to a halt in front of a towering, dark door with golden designs. And opening slowly, making dragging sounds, a dazzling light comes through.

"Welcome, friends" An inhumane voice greets them.

* * *

**AUTHOR: AS ALWAYS I DON'T OWN KEKKAI SENSEN.**


	8. Chapter 8 His Will, Her Believe Part Two

_C__hapter __Eight _

* * *

**His Will, Her Believe Part Two**

A hall with stone arches and statues holding flaming skulls, illuminates the room. Along a high platform with stairs on both sides and light coming from above, presents three alter beings.

"I am pleased, to see you all well" The inhuman voice says.

"It has been a long time, Don Arlelelle" Klaus response with respect and bows.

Standing near Alannah and Klaus, K.K. gazes at the creature they're facing. Remembering information, she revisits it so to ease her nerves.

'_Don Arlelelle Eruca Fulgrouche_' a beyondian, possibly even a '_divine_'. Widely known as an '_influential boss_', having the biggest effect over the netherworlds. This is an edgy situation. Generally personal audience with him is somewhat rare, even for those with status. Nonetheless this being is unrivalled prosfair fan.

"Let us begin, my new friend" Their host announces and moves his deformed hand, materialising a chess board.

"Please wait Don Arlelelle!" Klaus calls, gaining their attention. "Do you intend to have two matches today?"

"Indeed" He response, relaxed. "Why not to"

"Sir Korsakov Ulchenko is an important asset of humankind" The redhead replies. "If by unforeseen event we lose such a great mind, mankind would suffer a big loss. I kindly request for you to sidestep this match"

As if he's considering it, Don Arlelelle rub his chin and Alannah observes him, gravely. Her suspicions have been confirmed, all this is intentional.

"I would prefer if you aren't talking about me as if I'm not present" Mr Ulchenko intervenes annoyed. "I appreciate your concern, but I'm fully aware of the risks. If you mind, don't get involved in my business"

K.K. rolls her eyes and turns her head away, not wanting to watch this foolish man. While Klaus remains quiet, knowing that further pressure will simply fuel the grandmaster's willfulness.

"And something else" Mr Ulchenko continues, beginning to approach the platform. "Don't chat as if I have already lost"

"Ulchenko Korsakov" Alannah calls and steps forward.

With the corner of her eye, K.K. catches the two guards of Don Arlelelle clench at the girl's movement. Making the blonde woman raise an eyebrow.

"We understand that you have been prepared for an opportunity like this" Alannah continues serious. "But, with all honesty, neither your knowledge nor your persistence will help you have advantage over this match"

Blinking the grandmaster takes a better look at this woman, truly a lovely person. Yet her tone makes him snap out of his daze, reminding him of his teacher's scolding. Concurrently, Klaus and K.K. glance at Alannah with astonishment. And taking a peek at their host, the duo finds him amused with this display.

"Young miss, allow me to say without any doubt. There isn't another human, who can play a long prosfair match more than me" Mr Ulchenko declares, marching on the platform.

"Excellent! I expect no less" Don Arlelelle says, enthusiastically and slowly disappears.

"Mr Ulchenko!" Klaus calls again.

"I will not repeat" He response, glancing at the redhead.

"A wise thought" Klaus replies calm. "Focus on preservation, instead of checkmate"

Bewildered, the grandmaster turns ahead and passes between the two bodyguards. Inspecting a bright wall in front of him, he steps through it decisive.

"Geez, I can't believe this man!" K.K. grumbles, hitting her palm with her fist. "Doesn't he understand. If he wants to play, he can go to a gambling house!"

"We can not change the decision of others, when they themselves have already choose" Alannah response, lowering her gaze.

"What's done is done" The blonde expresses sighing and walks to the side, lighting up a cigar.

"K.K. I thought you had stopped smoking" Klaus says and approaches her.

"Intense situations have pacifying habits" She replies smiling, steadying her elbow on her arm.

The large man doesn't attempt to stop her, since himself was playing with his fingers. The only one who seemed to be unruffled by all this, is Alannah. And turning his gaze on the young woman he finds her upright, deep in thoughts. Yet, what draws him to her are those beady eyes.

"Alannah" He calls.

Perceiving him she turns, blinking and tucking away locks of her hair. But having no reason for addressing her, Klaus pauses. Intrigued, K.K. looks towards Alannah and realises the distance between them.

"Why are you standing there? Come closer" The blonde says, motioning.

As the young woman takes a step towards them, the enormous guards flinch again and this time it doesn't go unnoticed. While the guests glance at them oddly, Alannah presses her lips and returns as she stood. Noticing her inconvenience, the Libra members come to her side and up close K.K. raises the question running in their minds.

"What's up with them?" She mutters, fuming her cigar.

Looking at the blonde in front of her and then at the redhead beside her, Alannah shifts on her feet. Still, their curious expressions prompts her to give an answer.

"They are afraid of me" She whispers.

Klaus's eyebrows almost reach his hairline, while staring at her face. The sound of coughing however, catches his attention and finds K.K. choking on smoke.

* * *

Whilst this discussion is taking place, the grandmaster had entered into a different area. Temporary dumbfounded, he steadily steps inside.

A sand filled plain extending as far as the eye can see, with clouds raining loose granular substance like hourglass. And grand clocks, painted similar to stained glasses, moving on the horizon. Further away from him, Don Arlelelle awaits. A phantom behind a table of prosfair board, with an empty chair on the opposite side.

"This place..." Mr Ulchenko mumbles, coming near the seat.

"A game should be enjoyed by players, without the pressure of time" Don Arlelelle response and with his hand, gestures the man to take a seat. "Let us hear your wish"

Swallowing the grandmaster feels sweat running down his face. Nevertheless, now it's not the time to get cold feet.

"Know, the value of your wish affects the length of the game. If you want me to fulfil it, I expect to be equally entertained" The host explains.

"Grant my country, nuclear force" Mr Ulchenko says and sits down.

"Nine hours" Don Arlelelle replies. "Endure for that long, have a draw or make me resign and victory will be yours"

"A speed game of nine hours" The grandmaster confirms, rubbing his chin.

"Accept it without complains" The host answers, leering. "After all, in this game you wager the remainder of your life"

Then he presses a red button on the table, opening a hatch and from inside numerous arms spread out. Holding pawns in their hands they set them in place on the board.

"Let us begin" Don Arlelelle announces.

* * *

Upright in front of the platform, the two groups silently watch the bright portal. As time goes by and after that animated chat the Libra members settled down, having attract enough attention.

Still Klaus's gaze falls on Alannah and her steady form, wondering what she can see. Then he briefly glances at K.K., thinking her return home will be delayed.

"Are you worried, Klausie?" The blonde asks and pats his shoulder, seeing his expression. "He'll be okay. That guy is a wizard at chess, right? Even you played and came back"

Hearing this the escorts of Korsakov Ulchenko smirk at one another, relaxing. However, standing a few feet away, the next response unsettles them.

"I... have not returned a winner" Klaus states, looking back at the portal. "I was buying time, holding out for the duration. Only escaping by a hair's breadth"

For the guests, it was not clear until now how grave the situation is. And to what length, the cost of this deal, will effect.

"Prosfair is a complex game, it tests your abilities and competitiveness" The redhead explains serious. "Furthermore, over time the difficulty increases"

Next to him, Alannah moves slightly and momentarily pulls their attention. Closing her eyes and lowering her head, she sighs.

"The suggestion I made to Mr Ulchenko wasn't an attempt to deceive him" Klaus says, peeking at her. "And now I fear that from now on, no human will be able to overcome Don Arlelelle in prosfair"

Suddenly, through the shiny gate a body is thrown near their feet. Like a needless rug, the once confident grandmaster is left a pitiful man.

"Mr Ulchenko!" Klaus shouts, rushing towards him along with the escorts.

"My, My, so close" Don Arlelelle remarks, exiting from the portal. "Quite unfortunately, there were two minutes left"

Through his blurry vision, the grandmaster looks at the bulge, insect-like being. Waiting to collect the fee, their host resembles a devil.

"Still, I want to express my gratitude. An exchange between our two worlds is an event worth celebrating" Don Arlelelle continues and clicks his crooked fingers. "Now, as promised, I will have the remainder of your life"

In a blink of an eye the huge bodyguards disappear, only to appear with the poor man away from the guests. Gripping him firmly, one of the guards presses it's limb on his forehead and as blood begins to drip Klaus pushes them aside, taking hold of Mr Ulchenko.

"I acknowledge that this is a very rude action I'm taking" He says composed. "But please wait a bit"

"No" Their host replies, steadfast.

With the situation seemingly reaching a deadlock, the tension is interrupted by the sound of footsteps. Walking between them, Alannah approaches Klaus's side and pausing she looks towards Don Arlelelle.

"I thought you were patient" She voices.

Stunned, everyone observes their host and the young lady. Speechless and wide eyed they wait for what may follow, when an inhuman laughter rings in the auditorium.

"Child, I have plenty of patience" Don Arlelelle response, amused.

"Then, you do not mind hearing him" Alannah says and steps aside, presenting Klaus.

Blinking his eyes, the redhead pulls himself together and nods at Alannah, beholden. Facing towards their host, he gazes determine.

"Hold on the fulfilment of that promise until the end of our match" He requests.

"Perhaps, it is too cruel of me to deny a special friend of mine" Don Arlelelle says, rubbing his chin. "Let's see... ninety nine hours"

K.K. inhales sharply and Klaus clenches his jaw. That was it, all this hassle for the entertainment of this flatus.

"Let me enjoy that much and I won't even think of objecting" Their host demands.

Grinding her teeth K.K. shifts her coat to the side, revealing her gun in it's holster. But noticing her, Klaus motions her to stop.

"I accept" He replies.

"I expected those words" Don Arlelelle says and backtracks into the gate.

Lightly passing the grandmaster to his escorts, the large man then looks towards the two women. K.K. openly shows her feelings, with worry all over her face. Yet Alannah hides her own, behind those chocolate hair. And while the bodyguards guide him to the platform, a voice suddenly stops him.

"Klaus" Alannah calls.

Surprised he turns around and looks at her. With a few strides, the young woman covers the distance between them and raises her arms, taking his face in her hands. Klaus blinks puzzled and searches her expression for answers, until their eyes meet.

Her eyes, those blue sapphire eyes captivate him, ceasing everything else around them. Alannah hasn't speak, she doesn't need to, those crystal eyes show everything. Like a painting emotions form in them similar to brush strokes. Frustration, concern, but most prominently trust, she believes in him.

Klaus clasps one of her hands with his own and leans into it, her palms are warm and gentle. Inhaling, he gives it a mild squeeze as a thank you.

The intense stares however, break in the moment. The young woman steps back, blushing all over and the redhead clears his throat, covering it with his fist. Steadily and resolved he walks towards the gate, accompanied by the two guards. And without delay, he faces their host inside the sandy field.

"Now, let's hear your other wish" Don Arlelelle says and moves a pawn on the board.

"Information regarding the Angel's Scale and it's trafficking routes" Klaus response, placing a pawn.

"I suspected so" The altered being comments, transferring another piece. "Curious, why your requests always end up about the world and its enemies"

"My apologies, old friend" The large man replies.

"Don't mention it" Don Arlelelle expresses. "It's akin to a ritual, a prodigious game born of expectancy"

The two prosfair players move and set pieces on the table, continuing without pause. Having their echo fill in the area.

"Ninety nine hours, play that long and it's granted" The host states.

* * *

Outside the shiny portal, the rest of the guests anxiously await. K.K. angrily smokes her cigarettes with each minute that passes and upright near others, she mutters about the events that unfolded.

Leaving the support of his escorts, Mr Ulchenko stares where the big bodyguards stand. Thoughts and exhaustion whirl in his mind to a point of dizziness, yet curiosity rises above else.

"How much time, has passed?" He asks with a raspy voice.

Not wanting to talk with the man, K.K. lights a new cigar and looks at the quiet girl beside her. Alannah however is exclusively concentrated on that gate, the blonde woman doubts she even heard him.

"You came out in about an hour" She response, fuming her cigar.

"It felt, like a whole day" The grandmaster remarks. "Why hasn't he come out?"

"Foolish question, because he hasn't lost" She replies, somewhat annoyed.

"Playing prosfair for more than twenty four hours in a row, is insane" He says, reflecting on his match. "It's like a nightmare"

"Aren't you among the best in the human world?" K.K. questions and glances at him.

"Honestly, I still think so" Mr Ulchenko answers, wiping sweat running down his face. "But the difference between the ordinary, is clear to me now. That monster claims to have spent two hundred thousand years on prosfair, I can't imagine a human overcoming that"

The blonde woman flicks off the ashes and puts the filter tip back on her lips. Closing her vision, she puffs the smoke out.

"Just who is this man? How can he handle that?" The grandmaster asks.

"Klaus Von Reinherz" Alannah says and draws their attention. "A vigorous leader, an unhindered gentleman and a brutal fighter, armed with his own vitality. Without doubt, genuinely headstrong"

* * *

Pawn by pawn and moveset to moveset, the players proceed through the levels. Whilst Don Arlelelle observes, as the redhead began to breathe heavily and perspire profusely.

"It has been quite a while, since the last time this pawn appeared on the board" The host expresses, having placed a grand piece. "If you're not careful, the result will be determined in seconds before continuing to the next stage"

Calmly, Klaus looks at the altered being. His expression does not give out emotions, yet his body slowly crumbles.

"Based on my calculations, I'll be on the offensive for the next thirty six hours, at least" Don Arlelelle continues. "Don't falter, Klaus"

"Understood" He response and sets a pawn, resolutely. "I will meet your expectations"

Interesting, truly interesting, the bulge being contemplates. To cover for another without hesitation, to personally take on the important work and fortune of the world in your own hands. Why take such gamble? It's absurd. Don't you have any regrets? Taking all into consideration, you move according to your own morals. That's like you, isn't it.

* * *

K.K. gazes at Alannah bemused, this girl just described her friend word for word and letter for letter. Turning towards the portal she wonders, why does she know him so well.

"Mrs K.K." Alannah calls.

Breaking away from her thoughts, she snuffs out her cigar and looks back. Only to find the young woman timidly playing with her fingers, like a shy child.

"Can I, hold your hand?" She asks, peeking at K.K.

Sincerely, this child managed to stir something inside her. If the situation wasn't so severe, the blonde would hug her. Then it clicked in her mind, her giant, kind, stubborn friend meets a brave yet demure, polite girl. That was what the scarface implied.

But now isn't the time, simmering down her enthusiasm K.K. extends her hand and Alannah grasps it with hers. Better than a cigarette.

* * *

It's almost time for the end, the host thinks while playing. Drops of blood fall on the table as Klaus leans into it, supported by his arm.

"Klaus... about that, Ulchenko you wand to help" Don Arlelelle says and idly transfers a pawn. "Didn't you wonder what he wished?"

With blood running from his nose, the large man doesn't lift his lowered head. Silently he listens at the words of the bulge being.

"Straight away, he asked for weapons of mass destruction. Ludicrous, right?" He continues, crossing his crooked fingers. "In the end, he didn't make it. Tell me Klaus V. Reinherz, do you really want to save that thing?"

The sound of a piece being moved, abruptly chimes around them. Bloodshot eyes and choking the redhead stares towards his opponent.

"People are weak" He response, holding a pawn over the board. "There are times, when these weaknesses, cause one to make undignified actions"

Don Arlelelle watches the man, who faced thirty six hours of fierce attack and held on for another eleven. Such an endless concentration and miraculous perseverance.

"So, what are you trying to say, old friend?" The redhead says determined and sets down his pawn. "Even if I am beaten with a thousands setbacks, it won't be enough to force me in changing the way I live"

* * *

She has to admit it, this girl for her pretty looks, has equal persistence. From the moment Alannah clasped K.K.'s hand, her hold didn't waver in the slightest. Even as time went by, she firmly stood in place while the rest were swinging.

Then suddenly, like a statue coming to life, the young woman lets go and steps forward. Above them on the platform through the bright gate, Klaus falls backwards. Confident of success and exhausted by the struggle, he leaves himself to collapse. But before his body touches the floor, Alannah opens her arms and catches him.

"Welcome back" She whispers near his ear.

"Klaus!" K.K. cries out.

Laying him down, she kneels beside them and Mr Ulchenko mirrors her with his escorts standing nearby. The two blondes froze with one distressed and the other shocked, whilst the young lady adjusts the redhead's head.

"I will tell you the routes of the Angel's Scale, as promised. And Korsakov Ulchenko, is free to go" Don Arlelelle declares, having also come out. "What an intense man he is, I in his place would ignored it"

Tuning him out Alannah tilts Klaus on her lap, opening his airway. K.K., however draws out her high power gun and points it at their host.

"Allow signal in here, now" She says through gritted teeth.

* * *

"Assault the places and names I'm about to say!" The blonde woman shouts at her mobile. "Take care of them before they even notice!"

The Libra car speeds on the dark road, as K.K. speaks to the phone sitting at the passenger seat. And Gilbert, trying to focus forward, peeks into the back where his young master lays with Alannah watching over him.

"Got it? Tell them, if they fail, I'll kill every one of them!" She continues crying and ends the call. "How is he doing?"

The young lady doesn't glance at the woman, knowing that her expression betrays how grave he is. Klaus has limited conscience and problem swallowing, probably due to brain damage.

Receiving no reply, K.K. hits the airbag compartment with her fist while Gilbert tightens his hold on the steering wheel. Alannah however, has a thought.

"Mr Gilbert, Mrs K.K. I have an idea" She says and makes eye contact. "I can help him, but I need permission"

The two old members gaze at each other in the eye, reappraising their situation. The nearest medical care takes at least half an hour.

"Alright" K.K. replies facing her and Gilbert agrees nodding.

The young woman looks at their expressions and nods in response. Returning her attention to the large man, she brings a hand near her neck and rests a finger on it. Next through her tearful vision the blonde must be seeing things. Like a saw blade a collar forms on the girl's neck and cuts her finger. Then turns his head with her other hand and presses his chin, leaving a drop of black blood fall into his mouth. Caressing his face she touches his chest and focuses on his breathing.

"I have stabilize his condition" Alannah says and eases. "He will be fine, until we reach a hospital"

* * *

Within days the whole ordeal was wiped out by Libra and about seven hundred individuals were held accountable. As to how their leader managed to get that information, the members claim not to know specific details.

Now sitting together in the headquarters lounge, Leo randomly asked if it had anything to do with that chess game. However somewhat casually they brushed it off and changed subject.

"Eventually and I quote, anything can happen" Steven expresses, leaning on his knees with his elbows.

In one of the armchairs next to the female werewolf, he smiles towards the couch where the young boy and white-haired are. At the same time, having a tray of mugs, the butler approaches and starts to pass them on the table around a box of donuts. The sound of typing and fragrance of coffee helps relax, but a sense of awkwardness is hard to miss.

Crossed arms and upright beside the desk, Alannah intently stares at Klaus. After mentioning that game she approached and stood there silent, while he works on the computer uncomfortable.

The others questioned why, miming at one another, yet Gilbert ever the gentleman remained uninvolved. In the end, the need to let them sort things out prevailed.

"Ah almost forgot, I have to visit somebody" Leonardo says and jumps up.

"You don't say, coincidentally I too have business" Steven replies, standing as well. "Well everyone, have a nice day"

And with a cue the others gather their things, preparing to leave. Zapp however just takes a sip from his drink and raises an eyebrow.

"What gotten into you all?" He questions, as Gilbert takes his glass along with the rest.

The boy motions towards the door, but seeing the white-haired mocking him, he takes drastic measures and grabs him. Grumbling and dragged towards the exit, the female werewolf offers assistance with the scarface man watching. Once the door closed behind them, the butler excuse himself and leaves as well.

Now alone in the office, the redhead types his valediction towards Mr Yamakawa and lowers the laptop screen. Loosening his tie with his finger, Klaus avoids looking at the young lady's expression.

"Can I help you, Alannah?" He slowly asks.

"I understand why you chose that way" She says with a steady voice. "However... the fright you gave us by risking your life like that, it was reckless"

The large man lowers his eyelids and presses his jaw, feeling guilty. He already got an earful, but this is worse.

"So, I reached a decision" She continues and comes closer to him.

Palms feel sweaty over the desk and his heartbeat resonates loud in his ears. Why is his body reacting like this?

"I would like to stay by your side and remind you why you need to take care of yourself" Alannah requests, setting her hands behind her back leaning forward.

Bewildered Klaus faces towards her, blinking his eyes at her words. Realising her statement he covers his mouth with his hand, only Alannah can make him feel like he's on a rollercoaster.

"I am so sorry, I spoke out of turn" She quickly apologizes in panic, reviewing her words.

"No, it's alright" He says gesturing, trying to hide a smile. "But, such request needs an equal requite"

The young woman looks at him puzzled, tilting her head to the side. She doesn't need anything in return.

"I would like to do the same, for you" Klaus continues, standing for his seat.

Alannah's eyes briefly widen and her hand tightens over her chest. Then bashful she lifts it between them, raising her little finger.

"You promise?" She asks, gazing up at the surprised redhead. "I know it is childish, but they tend to keep longer"

"I promise" He replies, intertwining his with hers.

* * *

**AUTHOR: I DON'T OWN KEKKAI SENSEN. ADDITIONALLY I SKIPPED SOME CONTEXT, FOR REASONS. SORRY FOR THE DELAY. PLEASE REVIEWS.**


End file.
